Silent
by x Dark Sin x
Summary: "You're crazy" he whispered. His hot breath tickilng her ear. "A phsyco."   "So are you" she breathed. He laughed. Laughed because she was right. They were all crazy. All mentally unstable. All phsyco's.  Can you survive if you fight against your own mind
1. Prologue: part 1

_The day was dim and the weather gloomy. The storm, that had passed different towns and cities, was slowly reaching the silent crowd. _

_People were seen rushing to their homes to seek shelter from the storm passing by. Others were seen staring, through the windows, at the valley, were the storm would apparently hit worst. _

_The hills had a murky look about them and the grass seemed lifeless. _

_**Perfect day for a funeral.**_

_The dark, grey clouds filled with rain, waiting to break free, hung over the silent crowd. A bright, white bolt that hit the ground, gave some light to the dark cobblestone path they walked upon. The lightning was followed up by the roaring sound of thunder. The air, that was damp and chilly, made them shiver as they walked by. The wind rustled the dead leaves on the ground, any remaining leaves on the dark trees, would soon join them on the ground. The silence was almost eerie as they walked off the main road, down a twisting path. The distinctive sound of feet hitting gravel could be heard a mile away. The hill, once beautiful, now looked barren, dark and lonely. The entire setting was haunting, people were almost scared to breathe, in fear of breaking the silence. They walked into a wide clearing. In the middle was a deep hole. A particularly strong gust of wind made them grip their black coats tighter. The men carried the coffin to the middle and lowered it gently. As the men walked back to the crowd, Heaven let loose a few drops of rain. They gathered in a tight semi-circle, all silently praying for the storm to pass on and willing this to be over quickly. Someone coughed lightly, a howling wolf was heard in the nearby forest, the animals could be heard scurrying away in fear as the ominous thunder was heard louder than before, and at long last a man, stood directly in front of the coffin, cleared his throat. _

_**It had begun.**_

_The throng shivered as the man started speaking, his tone grave, solemn and pained as he spoke of his loss. The lines on his fore-head more pronounced when he frowned, his eyes, small filled with tears, his head once filled with dark, thick hair was now bald with a few patches of thin white hair, here and there. Known for his strong posture, the crowd of mourners were shocked at how fragile and vulnerable he looked. The once proud man stood small. However his voice did not waver once as he spoke of his terrible loss. _

_He paused near the end of his monologue and gave them all a piercing stare, his gaze landed on one particular man in the crowd. The following words would be etched into everyones minds, for years to come; _

_**"A liar may run from the truth, but even he one day, shall be forced to face the truth."**_

_This had left the crowd slightly confused at his statement. They slowly went to pay their respects and eventually started, like seeds in the wind, dispersing back to the city, to the real world. The old man, a younger man at his side, also joined the crowd. No-one noticed a lone figure that stayed behind. Prehaps they assumed that said person would follow. Mabye they were too eager to leave the morbid atmosphere. Whatever the reason was for their tempory memory laspe was never discovered nor did it matter. The lone person, a child, wept besides the cold, grey gravestone not even noticing when a terribly loud thunderclap echoed through the empty clearing. The child was in too much pain, it had become numb. It was then Heaven opened it's flood-gates and cried with the child. The rain so desperately wanting to break free fell heavily, covering the anguished cries of the child. It was 5 hours later; police searching everywhere, the child was found hugging the gravestone tightly. As the child was rushed to hospital, the old man died of heart failure. The next morning would bring even graver news for the broken child, once discovering what happened to the once jolly, old man._

_The child's once perfect world crumbled and no matter how desperately the child will want to pathetically cling onto its illusion of a perfect world, the child will have to grow up and be forced to let go._


	2. prologue: part 2

_The silence was broken by a scream that made everyone's blood run cold. The screaming child fell to the floor clutching his head._

_**"Why? Why? WHY?" **_

_He cried, tears streaming down his face._

_**"Don't cry. She wouldn't have wanted you to cry." **_

_The older boy attempted to soothe the child, now in his arms. Slowly the cries calmed down to soft sobs. The older boy stared down at his brother; his eyes pained, and wished he could take away his little brothers pain. _

_The slam of the door almost shocked him, however he did not looked surprised, it was the 'funeral' today._

_**"Hurry up! We don't have all day!"**_

_Anger evident in his eyes, he carried his brother down stairs. The pictures, on the hallways, reminding him of the perfect life he once had. His shirt had become stained by tears of his little brother, he could feel the wet patches, clinging to his stomach._

_It took all of his will power to not run away and cry only for the sake of his brother, he did not. They reached the small field outside the house, it look destroyed. They looked around to see how many attended, not many. Only 4 other people beside the brothers bothered to attend. The man, their uncle, who had called them before, roughly grabbed hold of the elder brothers hair._

_**"Put him down. Let him walk on his own"**_

_Quickly the elder brother placed his younger sibling on the floor. He didn't dare defy his uncle's orders. _

_The funeral was over very quickly. No-one came to pay respects. The younger boy noticed this and questioned his uncle._

"_**Of**__** course they didn't. That whore was a traitor, just like your pathetic father."**_

_The older boy winced, they didn't even know their father and now their mother was also gone._

_**"STOP IT! Stop calling my mum names"**_

_The younger boy screamed at their uncle. It all happened very fast after that. The little boy was thrown off his feet, straight into the half closed hole. The men, still shoving dirt to close the hole, did not stop._

_The little boys screams became muffled. Shocked, the elder boy ran to his brother. He grabbed hold of his arms and pulled him out. The child was alive, although he seemed hurt and shaken by what had occurred__._

_The boy had blood running down his fore-head, a broken lips and scratches here and there. His eyes were lifeless. The elder boy gasped as a searing pain shot through his skull. He turned around to find his furious uncle holding a rock. He felt blood run down his back, he had to bite his lips to keep him screaming out in pain._

_**"Let that be a lesson to you. NEVER disrespect me again. Next time I will KILL you. Understood?"**_

_The elder boy nodded his head quickly. Suddenly his uncle slapped him across his face. Hard._

"_**I**__** said did you UNDERSTAND?"**_

_**"Yes sir"**_

_His reply was weak, pathetic, but it kept him alive. His uncle gave a curt nod, calming down. He pointed to a black, sleek car._

_**"In there."**_

_The boys sat up and walked to the car swiftly. They entered the back seat. Ironically the elder boy had wanted to see the inside of the car for a long time, now however, he wished he was anywhere but here._

_**"When we get to the hospital tell them you fell down"**_

_**"Yes sir"**_

_**"Don't stain my car with your filthy blood!"**_

_**"Yes sir"**_

_The brothers silently looked at each other. They only had each other now. They were alone._


	3. Prologue: part 3

**Yamora Love n Friendship- Thanks :) My first review for this story!**

**On with the story.**

_The once joyous street was dark, gloomy and empty, apart for the few scattered dead bodies. A dead woman's mouth open in a silent scream, the street filled with broken glass and the stench of blood lingered in the air. A black crow took off in fright as he heard a terrible scream come from the beautiful, traditional Japanese house that stood alone. The house was behind the huge, black gates, which were at the end of the street._

_Once you entered the iron gates you would be in a Japanese garden. Right in the middle was a fountain, sparkling gold and silver, there were streams and a path that lead to the lake, another path lead to the front of the house. A magical place, once filled with laughter and happiness now, all that was heard was cries and screams. In the dark, empty room, it had not yet been refurbished, two bodies lay, one on top the other as if to protect her. In the corner a small boy was staring in shock at his, now dead, parents. There was a pool of blood surrounding them and the holes all over their body, showed the reason. The little boy glanced to his right looking at the doorway. His pained filled eyes, now held fury and anger._

_**"Why Aniki? WHY?"**_

"_**It**__** was my life on the line what would you have done?"**_

_**"I would've DIED. I would've died then betray my parents!"**_

_**"You don't understand. It was-"**_

_**"I understand aniki. Even though you had everything, fathers praise and mothers love. You still weren't happy!"**_

_**"It's not my fault. I didn't ask for this to happen"**_

_**" You let them die. JUST. FOR. YOUR. OWN. LIFE!"**_

_The little boy ran to his elder brother, his hero, his role-model. All of his dreams shattered, just like the heart in his chest. The elder boy pushed him away and ran to the streets._

_**"I have to call the police"**_

_The only explanation he gave to his younger brother. He passed the dead bodies on the street and felt like he was being stabbed in his heart. He reached the end of the street and stood in front of the wall. The only thing keeping him from the world was a wooden door. He felt footsteps behind and turned around to see his brother, panting. He looked at him, pleading with his eyes to not do this but the younger boy did not take heed. He ran to his elder brother, then pounced, punching and kicking as hard as he little boy managed to tear his headband, the one his mother had given him. The elder boys' vision blurred as tears came to his eyes. He pushed his little brother to the ground. Then he grabbed hold of the boys neck. The glare sent his way chilled him. He wished he didn't have to do this. But he had no choice._

_**"Forgive me Ot**__**ō**__**to. I-"**_

_**"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"**_

_Those words tore open the elder boys heart. He hit the pressure point on his sibling's neck and watched him slowly fall into unconsciousness. His last words would haunt him for years._

_**"I...Hate...You..."**_

_He gathered the boy in his arms and sped off to the nearest hospital. It was when he saw water dropping on his brother did he realise, the wetness on his cheeks, were his tears._


	4. Prologue: Part 4

_**Drip Drip Drip **_

_The sound of blood hitting the floor, echoed in the empty alley. The alley dark stank of alcohol and toilets, graffiti covered the walls, huge dumpsters filled with rubbish lined the walls._

_In a small corner was a newspaper cutting and a small pillow. A little child was sitting on the cold floor next to it. Under his torn, cream shirt was a piece of small, bread he managed to steal. His hands face and body was covered in bruises and blood. He had little cuts here and there and a huge gash on his left leg. _

_He jumped when he heard the drunken leers of the men who had beaten him up._

"_**We**__** got that rat good"**_

"_**Yeah**__** stupid bastard shouldn't have tried stealing from us"**_

"_**Worthless**__** piece of homless junk!"**_

_**"Nex**__**'**__** time we should kill 'im!"**_

"_**YEAH**__**!"**_

"_**He**__** isn't even a human. He is a demon!"**_

_**"Ha ha I'm sowwie, I'm jus' stawin'"**_

_**"Pwease don't h-hurt m-me"**_

"_**Ha**__** ha let's find the coward. Come out demon!"**_

_He shivered in fear, hoping they wouldn't find him, he squished himself against the wall. Trembling, he tried to drown the voices out. Then slowly, they walked passed the alley and thank-fully carried on._

_The little boy sighed in relief._

_What am I? I must have done something really bad for them to hate me so much._

_He clutched his head in pain. Horrible thoughts were swirling around his head. He prayed for a miracle, something to take this pain away. _

_All of a sudden his leg began shaking, violently. The pain shot through him as fast as a bullet. He cried out in pain. Screaming for mercy. Screaming for a miracle that would never come. _

"_**Did**__** you hear that?"**_

"_**It's**__** that demon!"**_

"_**Let's**__** get him!"**_

_The boy grunted in pain as the men came back. They beat him, punches and kicks landing all over his body. He cried, howling in pain._

"_**Pl**__**-please s-s-s-STOP!"**_

"_**Never**__** this will teach you to think twice before you steal next time- oh wait there isn't going to be a next time!"**_

"_**Let's finish him off!"**_

_The boy screamed, begged and even resorted to trying to push them off. All that had managed to do was get him harsher blows. _

_He yelled as he heard the sickening sound of bones breaking. He felt a white-hot searing pain in his arm and realised that was what broke. _

_His vision became blurry and he could see to black dots. He fainted, his last thought- _

_I'm sorry_

_A man walking by the alley heard the screams and moans of pain. He ran to the alley and was met by a sickening sight. The child seemed to have fainted. He ran to the men and pulled out his gun._

_Two of the three men fell to the ground, hurt but alive. The third turned his head to face the young man in horror. He saw the gun and quickly ran the opposite direction._

_He fell to the floor, dead. Unlucky for him, his killer saw that he had inflicted the worst damage to the child. Quickly the young man ran to the child. He picked him up and nearly threw up in disgust of what he saw. He grabbed his phone and called 999._

"_**A**__** child is dying"**_

_He gave the essential information to the hospital and waited for the ambulance to come. He panicked slightly as he realised the boys chest was no longer rising and falling. He checked for the boy's pulse. There wasn't any._

"_**Damn!"**_

_He cursed as he performed CPR on the boy. He was so absorbed by what he was doing he didn't see the paramedics arrive. He watched helplessly as the paramedics tried to bring back the boy. He felt himself move into the ambulance. He didn't know how he reached the hospitals A+E room. _

"_**Excuse**__** me, sir?"**_

_He turned his head, numbly, to face the doctor who had called him. His chest constricted in pain as he saw the grim look on the doctors face._

_**"Follow me"**_

_Please be alive, I'll look after you, just don't die._

_The young man didn't understand his thoughts. He barely saw the boy, but he felt a deep connection with him. _

_He entered the bright room. His breath hitched in his throat as he saw the heart monitor. It was a straight line. His heart dropped and tears sprang to his eyes._

"_**Doctor**__**, the boy pulled the- hello sir"**_

_The young man did not acknowledge the nurse. That was until..._

"_**That**__** boy you found was very lucky to have survived"**_

_The young man looked up in astonishment, his mouth slightly agape._

"_**He**__** survived?"**_

"_**Yes**__**"**_

_Hours later, the man half-asleep in the chair, the little boy opened his eyes. He yelped in fear as he saw the young man. Said man smiled at the boy in reassurance._

"_**Don't**__** worry I'll protect you. I won't hurt you"**_

"_**Y**__**-you won't?"**_

"_**Never**__**"**_

_The young child gave a small smile. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. His last thoughts- __**miracles CAN happen.**_

**Reviews:**

**Hansei- Thanks for the review! Don't worry you'll find out who they are soon :)**

**Yamora Love n Friendship- thanks :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter =)**


	5. Memories part 1: Reality

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything apart from the plot. **

_The field was green, beautiful and seemingly endless, the sky blue, not a single cloud, the sun shining bright. A little girl was running around in a pretty, white dress that fell to her knees. Her hair was pulled back with a red ribbon and her feet were bare. On her wrist was a daisy chain, she had made it with her mother. The girl looked care-free as she was twirling around, the smile on her face couldn't get bigger._

_Suddenly her world turned black and she was spinning so fast she felt violently sick. It became hard to breathe, her chest was constricted, every breath she took felt as though a knife was lodged between her lungs._

_She tried screaming for help, not that it would do any good. _

_Then the world stopped spinning and the girls breathing became normal. She found herself in her kitchen. She heard a strangled moan to her left. _

_As she slowly turned, to face the cause of the noise, she gasped. _

_On the ground was a beautiful woman with very light red hair, almost pink, and honey eyes. Her face was deathly pale and twisted in pain. Her hands were wrapped around the handle of a knife._

_A knife that was plunged deep into her chest._

_**"Mother! Wh- wha- why? Who did this?"**_

_The girl already knew. Her mother's hands weren't trying to take the knife out, they were plunging it deeper and deeper in her chest. The little girl ran to the small table on the side, wide-eyed, she frantically began searching for the phone. She saw it under the newspaper, wasn't her mother reading that this morning, laughing with her? Her stomach twisted and she nearly threw up._

_She dialled the emergency number 999._

_**"999 emergency?"**_

_**"I need an ambulance"**_

_**"Where?"**_

_**"Spring Field Mansion, Konoha"**_

_**"The Haruno mansion right?"**_

_**"That's right"**_

_**"What's the emergency?"**_

_**"My mother is dying"**_

_**"We'l-"**_

_**- click -**_

_The little girl shut the phone. She ran to her dying mother. Her chest was soaking with blood, bright, red blood. The woman drew a shaky breath._

_**"Baby girl? You know I love you right?"**_

_**"Y-yeah. Do- don't speak. The doctor is coming"**_

_**"I couldn't live knowing I was second best to her"**_

_**"Mother why- I should have- father loves-"**_

_**"Your father is a monster. He loves her. Thanks for telling me what you saw."**_

_**"This is my entire fault. Your death is because of me!"**_

_**"No dear. You've set me free. The people who are responsible is her, your father and myself."**_

_**"Mother! Please don't leave me-"**_

_**"Listen baby, don't follow their rules. They will trap you. You're the boss of your-self. Remember that! Don't let anyone push you around!"**_

_**"Mother why are you telling me this like you're not going to be here? You're going to help me mother. You're going to make sure I'm good and go shopping with me!"**_

_**"I'm- I'm sorry"**_

_**"Mother? Mother? Mother!"**_

_The little girl clung to her mother's chest. She was sobbing as she stared at her dead mother. She began shaking her. Tears were streaming down her face. She vaguely saw them put her mother on a stretcher, covering her face, shaking their heads, her father's shocked face and the red lipstick smeared on his neck. Something inside her broke. She ran to her mother._

_**"Mother, MOTHER. Mother**__**,**__** don't leave me and go! Mother get up... don't leave me! Don't go without me mother."**_

_They were taking her mother away. She felt her father grip her arms as she attempted to run._

_**"Mother don't leave me! Don't MUMMY!"**_

_She fell to the ground sobbing. She was alone in the, now, dark kitchen. She clutched her head in an attempt to drown out her thoughts..._

_**This is your entire fault...**_

_No I-_

_**You HAD to tell her and now she's gone...**_

_I didn't mean to-_

_**Gone forever...**_

_**"N- no, no , no- NO!"**_

_Then she was at her mother's funeral. The dark hill, silent crowd, people looking at her with pity and her grandfather leading the procession. She stayed behind. She held on to the grave-stone. She became numb._

_After she had been found, they took her to the hospital. Her condition was critical, she nearly died. _

_When she woke up she saw more pity in everyone's eyes. It angered her._

_I don't need their pity_

_**Damn right you don't...**_

_Her father walked up to her, his eyes hard showing no mercy._

_**"Your grandfather died last night"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"His funeral is next week"**_

_**" ...Ok"**_

_**"Don't cry a H-**_

_**"A Haruno never shows emotion"**_

_**"Don't act smart."**_

_He doesn't seem sad..._

_**Of course he doesn't. He has her now. **_

_Grandfather?_

_**Grandfather already knew...**_

_That's why father is happy_

_**Yes...**_

Sakura woke up drenched in sweat, trembling, tangled in her sheets and in pain. Her head was throbbing and her legs felt as though someone was repeatedly hammering them. The moon-light was streaming in through her window, which was open. She clenched her hands into fists, trying to empty her head. Her eyes were stinging, although there were no tears.

She hated the fact that she was scared of her nightmare. She hated how she was so _helpless, pathetic, weak and annoying._

_I actually fear sleep..._

She scoffed at her own thoughts. No what she feared was the nightmare.

It was the same nightmare she had every night.

**No. Not nightmare, memories...**

Sakura frowned, memories sounded too good, happy bright. Reality was a better word. Call her crazy if you want but reality was always gruesome. The truth hidden behind the pretty lies was always horrible. The care-free attitude she once had faded away. She wasn't naive any longer. She knew people couldn't take the pain away. Take reality away. It truly sickened her when she saw children's eyes light up in happiness despite the horror around them. The hope they clung on to. Why hope? For what? It was a stupid thing _hope._ You would hope only to have your dreams, your world, your entire reason to _live_ crushed. Then you would be left to pick up the shattered pieces. Despite everyone saying you can always start again, you would always fall down, always remain broken. Again and again. Until one day you would realise you can't _dream, hope or believe. Time doesn't heal anything. Love was just an illusion. There was no such thing as perfect._

Don't get Sakura wrong, she wasn't a pessimist she was a realist.

She heard her father and that _thing_ have their daily night session. It sickened her, she needed to throw up. She felt bile rise to her throat. She gripped her sheets, grinding her teeth together; she slowly lay down attempting to sleep. Locking her mother's smiling face into the darkest corner of her mind.

She knew though, once she woke up, she wouldn't be able to sleep. Her eyes wandered to her alarm clock.

**2:48**

Today is March 28th, Sakura noted as she glanced at her calendar. Her birthday.

_Happy birthday to me..._

**Actually being 13 means it's going to be unlucky**

_I can't believe I converse to myself_

**Well **_**believe it...**_

Sakura groaned, was she really mental?

Unbeknownst to her she was holding on to the edge of her sanity and sadly, her grip was failing...

She would soon fall into the abyss of insanity...

And once she was there, she would never come out...

**/**

**Yamora Love n Friendship - thanks again for your review. They put a huge smile on my face =D Don't worry you'll find out if your right soon**

**Thanks for everyone who added this story on alerts :)**


	6. Memories Part 2: Tainted Black

**Heya everyone! **

**Yamora Love n Friendship: Thanks for your review =D**

A small breeze entered the dark room, coming through the open windows. The room was dark, gloom- everything about the room screamed lifeless, the black painted walls, the black marble floor, the black curtains, the black bedding even the draws and wardrobes were black. Every single object of the room was simple, plain. The room was large, spacey and almost too clean. Nothing personal was displayed giving an aura of mystery.

What made that aura bigger, possibly also darker, was the silent, stotic teenager laying on the bed. He had beautiful red hair that was currently in a disarray, deathly pale skin and sea-blue eyes, heavily outlined with kohl. His eyes sent chills through people if they were, brave enough, to look him in the eye. His look was cold as ice, his eyes were hard, unforgiving.

They were the eyes of someone who had seen too much horror, too much sadness, too much tragedy in their lives. For a boy his eyes were too serious.

His eyes held no emotion, passive just like his face. On the left side of his fore-head was a tattoo, in bright blood red, the Kenji symbol of love. No-one had questioned him when he came back to the mansion- never home- one late Friday with the symbol, glinting proudly in the night. Well that was until _he _came.

Gaara sighed running a hand through his hair. He wasn't going to think about that bastard tonight, his head was throbbing as though a bell was ringing inside his head. He glanced at the time,

**5:13**

He stood moaning and layed on the floor. As soon as his head rested against the cold, marble floor, he relaxed. His head-ache slightly fading. He closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep.

_Gaara was falling fast into darkness. It was consuming him and he felt a strong urge to throw up. He suddenly found himself standing upright. He glanced around to see his surroundings, a look of utter horror on his face as he realised where he was. He turned his face to the left and saw his brother, who was pointing behind Gaara, frantically speaking. Only even though his mouth moved, no words came out of the elder boys mouth._

_Gaara flew, like a rag doll, from the unexpected blow he received. He fell into the hole- the very hole his mother was currently being buried in. He screamed and screamed till his voice was muffled- the diggers carried on shoving dirt into the slowly closing hole. Gaara grew rigid, his muscles tensed. The walls were closing in on him. He was suffocating, he couldn't breathe. His lungs were filled with dirt, his entire body was crushed. He had been defeated._

Gaara gasped as he woke up from his nightmare. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to evade his own thoughts. Sighing in defeat Gaara stood up. He cast a quick glance to the clock.

**5:35**

_20 full minutes of sleep, thats a new record._

Gaara had never been able to sleep for long. He was insomniac. A monster inside him would not let him sleep. The monster; his past.

He reached under his bed and pulled a bag out. Searching through it, he found what he needed. He went to his en-suite bathroom. Not bothering to lock the door he began taking of his clothes. He stepped inside the shower, opening it. He relished the feeling of standing under the cold water. He opened the small box he took with him and put a couple of pills in his mouth.

He looked into his mirror, his wet hair clinging to his hollow face, which was devoid of emotion. He grimaced at his reflection after noticing his eyes...

_Those fucking eye-bags are huge..._

Sasori was always silent, even before the blows of his abusive uncle and death of his mother. He didn't particularly enjoy divulging into meaningless conversations, he much preferred staying silent, building puppets or simply reading. There was once a time he showed emotion, playing with others his age but, of course, that had all changed. He withdrew himself from crowds, children and adult alike, he became emotionless.

At least on the outside. On the inside his emotions were raging, waiting to break free. Everytime his uncle would beat him, everytime his uncle would torture his brother, Gaara, everytime he heard them swearing at his mother, everytime he had to witness his brother pulling himself deeper and deeper into darkness, Every _fucking_ time his emotions would battle against his brain. Desperate to be let free but Sasori held his calm, cool composure all the time

He knew life would change dramatically for him when his uncle decided to take care of Gaara and him. He knew as soon as he entered the Haruno mansion he would gain more than just a sister- Sakura Haruno- his biological cousin, however his uncle was adamant to feed the world lies and say Sasori and Gaara were, in fact, his biological son's. So he also had to call the bastard dad. Sasori thought of Sakura as his sister though, it pained him to see she was following Gaara and his steps, pushing the world away. Not that he could blame her. Seeing your father have an affair then witnessing her mother's suicide was alot for a child to take. He wondered if Sakura was physically abused by her father. The thought made his blood boil. He couldn't however, risk questioning his uncle. Not after _all the times he nearly died because of asking._

Sasori grimaced as he remembered the day he questioned his uncle- sorry _father._ Asking why he told the world that He and Gaara were his biological son's.

_**"Uncle, why did you tell them we are your son's?"**_

_Sasori looked genuinely confused as he asked his uncle. The man turned to face the child, his breath reeking of alcohol. Sasori gulped as the man let out a sinister smirk._

_**"Because your mother betrayed the Haruno clan. If they found out she had son's what would the world have thought of the Haruno clan?"**_

_**"I don't understand"**_

_**" Your mother was a whore. She wasn't married and she gave birth to two bastards."**_

"_**I don't agree-"**_

_He didn't even see the glass bottle smash on his head as he fainted. _

As soon as Sasori was better he reprimanded himself, he should have never let his emotions get the better of him.

Ever since then Sasori became cold and silent. He became rebellious, getting a tattoo of a red scorpion on his chest, dealing with drugs and indulging under-age drinking activities.

They would both sometimes think about 'what if's'. If there mother hadn't died, if there uncle wasn't abusive, only if they didn't do what they were doing now.

Although they would never acknowledge the feeling, they both felt slightly disappointed in what they were turning out to be.

However they never felt guilt or regret. It wasn't their fault they were like this. It was the Haruno family, there traditions and beliefs and most of all that fucking _bastard their new father..._

They were haunted by their past and unable to escape the future. The brothers had grown apart but still had a bond, never abandoning each other in a time of need, always having each other's back. This bond extended to Sakura, their sister, no-one could harm her and live to see the next day. She had given up living in Konoha for them, when they subtly hinted they missed Suna.

The 3 siblings, forced to grow-up quickly, held their fragile selves together, unaware of the impending danger of them, once again, shattering, breaking, _falling._

_Their memories would forever be tainted black..._


	7. Memories Part 3: Jump

_It can all end..._

_Just _

_One..._

_Little..._

_Jump..._

The silent teenager sighed, running his hand through his hair. He tried to escape his thoughts but, to no avail. Frustrated, he stared at his reflection in the water. His pale face stared back at him.

_I look like hell_

He had dark circles under his onyx eyes that, if you looked closely, would turn a grey colour when upset, his, normally red, full lips, were bloody due to him biting on them, hard.

He was sitting on the edge of the small, wooden bridge, built over his lake. He could see his house in the waters reflection, warm, inviting, nothing like the biting cold he was feeling outside in the moonlight. He was only wearing shorts that ended at his knees. His body was shivering in cold, however, he did not go back inside.

_Just push yourself off..._

The teenager tried to figure out what had possessed him to come outside. Then he remembered the dream he was having...

_Piles of dead bodies lay around the street. A little boy was crying, staring at his mother and father in shock. He couldn't believe what had happened. Were they dead? Did this really happen? He turned his head to see his brother. His brother the cause of all this. He let them die! The little boy charged to his brother. Suddenly passing out._

_**"I... Hate... You"**_

_He woke up, shaking with fear. He looked around the room, it was a hospital room. He tried to remember what had happened? How did he end up here? _

_Then he heard the nurses speak..._

_**"Did you hear what happened?"**_

_**"Yeah, it's so horrible"**_

_**"I know poor boy had to see his whole family die. "  
>"It's all over the news they could be the last Uchiha's left! "<strong>_

_The little boy had heard enough. He discreetly made his way to the hospital entrance. As soon as he was out he ran to his home. He stopped in front of the wall and looked at the wooden doors. They were open, it seemed the police had already arrived. There was the yellow crime scene tape. The boy carried on, his little feet running to his family home. He went to the __**room**__._

_Opening the door he saw the pool of blood in the middle. Chalk outlines to show where his parents had died. He ran to the middle of the room, looking at the floor, everything came back to him. It was his brothers fault, he thought bitterly. He felt a lump in his throat but he swallowed it. He would make an oath to never show weakness again, to not let his brother win._

_**I will NEVER cry again!**_

_**I will NEVER let my brother win!**_

_**I will NEVER forgive him!**_

That was when he had woken up. He couldn't sleep so he came to his sanctuary: The lake. The teenager looked back at his reflection again and saw his mother, smiling. He closed his eyes...

_A little boy, no older than 6, sat on a bench, frowning. His mother was sitting next to him trying to figure out what was wrong. The little boy looked at her and sighed._

"_**Mother**__**, why does father like big brother more than me?"**_

_The boy's mother looked confused._

"_**What**__** do you mean?"**_

"_**Father**__** is always saying how big brother is 'really good' and how he is his 'father's son'. Did I do something wrong?"**_

_The woman smiled at the little boys confused face._

"_**Your**__** father just wants the best for your big brother so he has to spend more time with him. He is older than you so he has more things to learn."**_

_**"Oh..."**_

_The mother could see that her child was still not satisfied. She smiled and motioned for the boy to lean closer. _

"_**I'll**__** tell you a secret, even though your father spends more time with your brother, when we're alone all he talks about is you"**_

_**"Really?"**_

_**"Really really."**_

_The little boy was so happy. Everyone would be able to see his excitement._

_**"When I grow older I promise that I will be better than Itachi, so father won't be disappointed!"**_

The teenager smiled softly at the memory. He remembered when his father had finally noticed him...

_He was standing in the doorway, waiting for his brother. He heard the front door open and walked to the door. Instead of his brother he saw his father._

_**"Good-day sir"**_

_**"Aa, Sasuke, go to the lake."  
>"The lake? Now?"<strong>_

_**"Yes."**_

_He quickly made his way to the lake nervous, last week his father had told him he was taking a test. Without revising Sasuke had taken it and was disappointed but not surprised, to learn that he had failed._

_His father had given him a disapproving look and said Itachi had passed first try. Sasuke found out however Itachi had been prepared. So Sasuke had gone to the test proctor and asked for another chance. _

_Sasuke was slightly more prepared, this time he passed. The proctor had told him the results would be given to his father today. _

_Sasuke heard a light cough, turning his head he saw his father._

_**"Sasuke I heard about what you did."**_

_**"Father-"**_

_**"I have to say I am shocked."**_

_**"I-"  
>"I've also read your results."<strong>_

_**"I pas-"**_

_**"I compared them to Itachi's results."**_

_**"How-?"**_

_**"I am shocked."**_

_His father made his way back to the house, Sasuke's shoulders dropped. He kept his head low. Something white fluttered to his feet, he looked up to see that his father was standing still, back turned, in front of him._

_**"That's my boy."**_

_Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. He bent down to pick the paper. He turned it over, to find that it was his result. He smiled wide when he read them. 100 marks, 3 more than Itachi's. He smiled as his father walked back to the house. This time he knew his father was proud of him._

Sasuke smirked as he remembered how shocked his father actually was. He looked at the water again, dropping a stone. His reflection morphed into Itachi. His smirk mocking him. Taunting him about how he was favoured by their parents. He was loved more. He was the special one.

_Why live when no-one loves you?_

_When everyone you cared for are gone?_

_Just jump..._

_Jump..._

Sasuke glared, hate filling his body. Hate directed at his brother. He allowed himself to let his thoughts free.

_Why live?_

His mother's smile

_Alone, empty..._

His father's approving gaze

_They're dead..._

His brothers cold stare

_Just jump..._

And Sasuke listened to his demons and let go of the ledge.

He fell into the water. The cold piercing his skin like a thousand knives. He let himself be pulled down. He felt weightless. He would be with his family now. He closed his eyes a peaceful smile on his face.

**/**

The hospital waiting area was a light, mint green, it had comfortable chairs and a thick cream carpet. On the walls were paintings of flowers, meadows and hills, on the tables were flowers in vases. The lights weren't too bright yet, they were neither too dim. They had tried to create a calm atmosphere, a homey feeling. Yet the feeling that one feels in a hospital is never calm. It doesn't matter how nice the hospital looked, the reasons that you had to be in the hospital were nearly always morbid. What difference did it make spending money to create a calm atmosphere, it never worked. In fact at times it made you feel trapped. It was patronizing, like the white rooms.

Itachi sighed, running his fingers through his long hair. He hadn't slept properly in weeks, this would put more pressure on him. He glanced at the door.

Waiting, just waiting. That's all he could do. Wait.

The door opened and a middle-aged doctor entered. He seemed nervous to confront the Uchiha, who had put on his stotic mask.

" I hope you are we-" The doctor was cut off.

"How is he?" Itachi asked straight to the point. The doctor now looked scared to answer. Itachi's heart raced did something go wrong?

"He is perfectly fine. He will be discharged tomorrow." Itachi's heart rate went back to normal. He nodded his head.

"If that's all..." He was about to make his way to the door when the doctor stopped him.

"No sir. I have more to say" the doctor bit his lip nervously. Itachi raised a brow signalling him to carry on.

"I- he- what I mea- It-"

"Say what you need to say. Do not waste my time." Itachi spat out, slightly glaring at the man.

"I'm sorry. What I meant to say was this is the seventh time Sasuke has come here in 4 months! They are no accidents I know. I spoke to your uncle Madara last time, I know that Sasuke is trying to commit suicide!" The doctor lost all his courage at the glare he was given by the younger boy.

"What is your point?" Itachi spat out.

"I- it's not normal. He needs help. He shou-" The doctor yet again was cut off. Itachi had a murderus aura surrounding him. His gaze icy, could have sent someone running.

" You think we don't know? That we're neglecting Sasuke?"

"I-"

"How dare you? He is getting help. I assure you like I said before, he _fell_ into the lake." Itachi spoke quietly but, with a dangerous tone. The doctor cowered under Itachis look. He bowed his head.

"Uchiha-sama forgive me." He said, pleading for mercy. Itachi mentally scoffed, he wasn't stupid. He knew that this doctor would open his mouth and tell the world. After all the Uchiha's were always in the spotlight.

He wouldn't let some guy tell the world his family secrets. He smirked as he opened his mouth.

"Stop apologising." He simply said. He walked to the door, one hand on the handle.

"Oh and don't bother coming in tomorrow." He nearly chuckled as he heard the man splutter words like 'no!', 'sorry' and 'please'. "Be at the Uchiha main office 9:00 am sharp. Don't be late." He threatened as he swiftly walked out the door. Itachi sighed; they would pay him enough to keep his mouth shut. He walked down the hallway into his brother's hospital room. He slowly entered, looking at his sleeping brother. He sighed and walked to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, his hair was messy, his eyes exhausted, he looked as though he hadn't slept in years. He looked at his hands, hands that pulled his brother out of the freezing water. The doctor's words came back.

_Seventh time..._

_4 months..._

_Suicide..._

_Not normal..._

_Needs help..._

Itachi growled, of course his brother needed help. He wanted to end his life, he needed more than help, he needed to feel safe, wanted, _loved._ Itachi leaned against the wall.

_He needs a family._

Itachi slowly sunk to the floor. His mask breaking, he looked 30 when he was only 15. They both needed help, they were lonely.

He didn't know what to do.

"I know he needs help. I. Know. What am I supposed to do?" Itachi pulled his hair. "What do I have to do? How can I help" He muttered in despair. Tears of frustration, regret burning his eyes, threatening to spill.

"I..don't..know...what to...do" He whispered brokenly.

_Sasuke how can I save you?_

**/**

The Uchiha's, a perfect family. Until the Uchiha masscare tragedy, however they pulled themselves together and still remain the best. They had everything and anything they wanted. The boys must have been spoilt by their uncle, who had taken over the company. The boys were geniues and not to mention extremely good looking. Always calm, handling situations well. The Uchiha's, a perfect family on the outside

In reality the Uchiha's were far from perfect. The 3 last remaining Uchiha's had no relationship, no love between them. They watched each other from behind in despair, unable to help one another. They were left in the dark when the masscare happened, still not knowing what happened or why it happened. They had everything but nothing they wanted. They lived lonely lives, nobody seeing them for who they are. They hardly spoke to each other and rarely did the boys see their uncle. They were smart but emotionally they couldn't handle anything. Their looks got them unwanted attention. On the outside they looked calm, inside they were ripped apart, broken.

Itachi Uchiha- Depressed, filled with regret, takes drugs, alcoholic, lonely, lost.

Sasuke Uchiha- Suicidal, depressed, turning to drugs, lonely, scared, lost

Madara Uchiha- Doesn't know how to keep the only family he has left, together.

So no the Uchiha family were not perfect, the only thing 'perfect' about them were their facades. They are shattered souls searching for the silver lining that, apparently, every cloud had.

They were trying to stay sane, trying to find meaning to live this life. They wanted to feel loved. Most of all they were looking for a place to call_ home._

However, they never showed their feelings. They always acted accordingly when outside. They did their best in school, they had good grades, high expectations, not to mention extremely popular.

They would never show how lonely they were, how desperately they wanted to speak to each other again.

Maybe, just maybe a miracle was heading their way, which could save them or ultimately end in a disaster, for everyone...

**/**

**Reviews:**

**mosherrocks4**

**Yamora Love n Friendship**

**sasusaku-EienAi**

**Thanks to alerts I got aswell =D**


	8. Memories Part 4: Demon

**Heya everyone! **

The sun was setting, making a golden path in the blue sea. The waves crashed slowly against the shore. The sky was a fiery orange with shades of pink. The scene was peaceful, enchanting.

On a lone rock, sat a 14 year old boy, his blonde hair falling on his tanned face. The boy looked peaceful as the scene, a small smile present on his face however, inside, his soul was bleeding.

_Why? Why treat me like this?_

The boy sighed, running a hand through his hair. He knew he shouldn't be complaining, at least he doesn't live on the streets anymore, at least he has food. However, the one thing he wants, he will never have.

It wasn't money, fame or a huge house. No, he wasn't a superficial person. The only things he wants are _respect and love._ Even after all this time, he was still_ hated._

Street-rat, demon, junk, trash were but a few of his _loving_ nicknames. He wasn't some worthless soul, he was a human. Just like every other_ fucking_ person he had feelings, he hurt too. He also had a bloody name.

_My name is__** Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!**_

He had a name and rights. Why couldn't they see that? He had emotions, he was only a child.

_A child..._

_Who was forced to grow up..._

_Too quickly..._

_What a cruel world..._

No. Not everyone. He was still alive wasn't he? Of course he was. Thanks to his miracle, his saviour. The man who had saved him when he thought he was going to die. The man who had been brave enough to stand up to those drunk men. The man who had sacrificed everything just to look after him. The man who should hate him, but doesn't. His angel, Iruka Umino.

Naruto smiled softly. Iruka was the world to him. Although, right now, he was running away from Iruka. Why? Because he was a **demon...**

_**"Iruka, wasn't that boy the reason your parents died?"**_

_**"I-!"**_

_**"Yeah! I'm pretty sure you said it was him..."**_

_**"Mizuki..."**_

_Naruto could hear them through the open door. He gasped, was__** he **__the reason Iruka had no parents? The 2 men in the room turned to face him. Naruto looked at Iruka and noticed he was gazing at him in horror._

_Naruto ran to the front door, pushing it open, he swiftly made his way to his sanctuary; the sea._

Naruto sighed softly, running a hand through his blond locks in frustration. Everything always turned bad for him. It seemed like there was nothing he could do right.

Iruka, his guardian angel, was hurt by _him_.

_I wish I was never born._

_If only..._

Naruto jumped of the rock feeling the green moss cling to his legs. He waded to the shore, swiftly making his way up to the stairs. Looking around he saw that there was no-one there everybody must have already returned to their homes, to their families.

What would it be like to have a family, he wondered. To know that even if you made mistakes your mother would help you through everything, how would it feel to be unconditionally loved?

A monster doesn't deserve love, Naruto thought sadly.

"Hey Naruto! I knew you would be here!" Naruto turned his head to see Mizuki, an old friend of Iruka, the man who, unintentionally revealed the truth to him. "I just wanted to say sorry..."

"What for?" Naruto asked, slightly agitated. "It's not like it's your fault."

"Sorry for Iruka I meant. I've relentlessly tried to tell him to forgive you but he won't." Mizukui paused, staring into Naruto's bright blue eyes, he smirked sadly. "He hates you..."

Naruto gasped in shock, his heart felt like it was being pulled apart, ripped to pieces. He shouldn't be surprised though, he was a **demon**_ after all._

"Rea-really he h-hates m-me?" Naruto dreaded the answer to his question. Mizuki laughed mockingly, staring at Naruto as though taunting him.

"Everyone hates you. You're the demon boy." He jeered in answer, almost laughing at Naruto's pathetic whimper. He lowered his head to Naruto's ears and whispered. "But I don't..."

"You d-don't? Why?" Naruto asked confused, _if everyone hates me why doesn't he? _Mizuki laughed out loud, patting Naruto's back in a patronizing way.

"I can help you..."

"How?"

"Live with me instead..."

"WHAT?"

"Why not, I'll help you gain respect, that's what you want isn't it?"

"Why- it's- Iruka?"

"That bastard hates you. I don't..." Mizuki glanced at him in pity. " He hated you the day he saved your life from those three men. He was just biding his time. Waiting till he could finally do what he wished to do since meeting you..."

"What is that?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"To **kill**_ you..."_

Naruto's blood ran cold. His insides were clenched in fear, he felt bile rise to his mouth. His eyes widened as he stared at Mizuki in barely concealed pain. His Iruka, would do that to him?

He would really kill him and leave him lying somewhere, in his own blood, turning bluer and bluer by the second, gasping for air? Naruto shuddered violently at the thought.

No, not his Iruka. It couldn't be he. Mizuki must be lying. However as he stared at the white-haired man, he couldn't find a trace of a lie, only concern.

Naruto's eyes hardened with resolve. He knew what he had to do. He had made his decision.

"Fine I wi-" Naruto started before he was cut off.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto whipped his head back to see Iruka running towards him, a frantic expression on his face. Naruto was about to smile but then he remembered what Mizuki told him and glared instead.

The glare sent to Iruka made the man stop in shock, 4 meters away from Naruto.

"Naruto please let me exp-" however Naruto interupted him, angrily.

"EXPLAIN? Explain what exactly? That you're exactly the same as everyone else? That you hate me? That I'm the monster who killed your parents?" Naruto screamed, arms failing around him.

"Naruto ple-" Iruka softly said. Once again however, he was cut off.

"That I don't deserve to live?" Naruto paused, then glanced at Iruka, his eyes pained, filled with hurt. "That you can't wait to kill me?" He whispered brokenly.

Iruka's eyes widened, filling with tears. They heard a chuckle and glanced at Mizuki. Mizuki sensed their stares and raised a brow, almost sceptically.

"What? It's just Naruto, you hit him with the right words." Mizuki stared at Iruka's confused face and laughed. "Don't deny it Iruka. I know you want to kill this boy..."

"MIZUKI!" Iruka glared, realisation dawning on his face. "It was you who told Naruto all this...? Iruka asked questioningly, as if disbelieving his closest friend would betray him in such a way.

That was all it tool for Naruto's resolve to break, he turned on his heel and ran away.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted. "Come back!"

"Run my little boy, he wants to kill you..." Mizuki hissed. Was it just him or did Mizuki sound excited, Naruto thought. "Run away..."

Naruto ran across the road to the edge of the forest, stopping to breathe he contemplated whether or not he should go in. He heard footsteps behind him and decided to enter the forest.

He ran past the tree's, past the fallen branches and barren logs. He _ranranran._ Until he nearly fainted from the exhaustion threatening to overcome him.

_Just a little longer..._

He willed his body to move _fasterfasterfaster_. He didn't want to stop, he didn't want to be killed. Unfortunately his body was going against him and he could feel himself losing strength to carry on.

He noticed that the trees were getting thinner; this gave him a short burst of energy.

_If I can go a little further..._

Naruto stoppped. He had entered a clearing. Dark empty and barren.

_Just like my heart._

He shook his head, now was not time to wallow in self-pity, he scolded himself. What he needed to do was find a place to hide, maybe start living on the streets again.

The teen put a hand to his hammering heart, it felt as though it would jump out of his chest. He drew in a shaky breath, it was getting difficult to breathe. The adrenaline rush he felt before faded, he was left panting, gasping for air. He grasped the bark of the old tree to support himself as he doubled-over and began wheezing. His head shot up as he heard the rustling of leaves and heavy footsteps.

He willed his body to move, but alas he could not even move a finger. Furthermore, he was at his limits to run would be futile, he would just end up on the floor, unconscious.

Thus, he began thinking of ways to escape this mess. However, him being Naruto, he was, in lack of better words, stumped.

He could hear the heavy breathing coming closer to him _sososo_ close. His pulse quickened, his palms were slick with sweat. He had no-where to go.

_This is it... I'm going to die here..._

"NARUTO!" Iruka jumped at him. "Why did you run away?" He asked frantically.

"You- you're g-g- going to k-ki- kill m-m-me." Naruto hated how weak he sounded at that moment. Pathetic, weak, dumb, was there anything negative that he wasn't?

"No how could you believe that?" Iruka looked hurt by the fact Naruto actually believed he would be his murderer.

"I KILLED YOUR PARENTS!" Naruto screamed. The pain in his chest was eating him up.

_Was this guilt? Remorse? I don't want to feel this..._

_Stop! Go away! It hurts..._

"No! It wasn't your fault." Iruka tried to calm his breathig down, he looked at Naruto his gaze softening. "I once blamed you. When I was young and naive. I needed someone to blame and who better than the boy who was the cause of my parents death?" Iruka laughed humourlessly. "I was stupid, it wasn't your fault Naruto. It never was. Neither were your parents death." Iruka added sharply.

Naruto flinched, how did Iruka know? When he was younger many people blamed him for his parents death. Claiming he was a freak, he caused the accident that ultimately killed his parents.

_I always blamed myself..._

After hearing those nasty comments, Naruto also bamed himself as the cause of his parents death. He was the one to blame, but after meeting Iruka the hole in his heart slowly started healing. Now, however, it was ripped too much, never could it be repaired.

_Always torn. Forever broken._

"Naruto it wasn't your fault." Iruka spoke firmly bringing Naruto out of his thoughts. "The other driver, he was drunk, you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. However even if you weren't there the driver would have still collided into the petrol van. That would have killed thousands, in a twisted way Naruto you saved many lives. So stop believing this was your fault. Stop blaming yourself. Trust me, I don't hate you and I don't want to kill you." Naruto glanced at Iruka and saw that his eyes were glazing with unshed tears.

As he opened his mouth to reply, he heard the sound of applause. He turned his head to the direction of the noise. Standing on a tree branch was Mizuki. He jumped down and started laughing.

"Wow! Iruka your acting has sure _improved_." Mizuki said scathingly. "Naruto don't believe a word of these lies."

"You mean _your_ lies?" Iruka replied dryly. Naruto turned to face Iruka. He saw the anger in his eyes as he glowered at Mizuki. He closed his eyes.

_Who should I believe?_

_Who should I trust?_

_Is Iruka telling the truth or is Mizuki?_

_Too many choices, no chances..._

Naruto decided who he was going to believe. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Mizuki..." Naruto started until he got interrupted. The next few seconds happened in a blur.

One second he was standing, the next lying on the floor. He heard the gunshot, Iruka's cry, a body jumping in front of him.

He opened his eyes to see Iruka's pained face looking at him in despair. He was protectively on top of him. Naruto noticed tiny beads of sweat rolling down the sides of his face.

" Naruto..." Iruka pleaded "Please... I beg you listen to me." Naruto's eyes widened as Iruka coughed blood. He felt the tears in his eyes fall. Iruka glared at him. Naruto bowed his head, prepared for the worst.

_"Stop acting like a baby! You want to know what I really think of you? I think you're one of my most precious people... and... you're like a little brother to me." _

Naruto's head snapped up in shock. Had he heard correctly?

Iruka rolled to the side and fell to the ground. It was then he noticed the bullet wound Iruka had received on his back.

Suddenly, Naruto grew furious, his body shaking in anger. He wanted to hurt someone, to kill someone.

**Yes feel your anger coursing through your blood. Let it boil and bubble. Then release your anger and spare him not. Kill him. Kill him**

_Who are you?_

**Kyuubi! I am Kyuubi, the darker side of you. Your friend. I will protect you. I will give you the strength you need...**

_What? What should I do?_

**Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill. Him, Kill. Him. KILL. him. Kill him. KILL. HIM. KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!**

_I have to KILL HIM!_

Naruto gave a fierce growl and stood up. He looked at a bemused Mizuki, who began smirking, mocking him, taunting him. Naruto gave a feral grin, slowly making his way towards him. Mizuki still looked as though this was amusing him greatly. Naruto growled, he put his hand in his pocket and felt the coolness of the blade. He smirked; this blade would help him today. He slowly pulled it out, smirking wider as Mizuki trembled slightly. He felt the anger boiling to a point where it was unbearable. He heard a soft sarcastic mutter of _are you going to kill me?_ Naruto lost all calmness and pounced on Mizuki. He gave him a swift kick in the stomach and a left hook on his eye. He grabbed Mizuki's hand, crushing it until he felt the gun drop and his bones break. Then he threw him on the floor and ran the blade across his face. He watched, fascinated, as blood gushed out, gleaming red. It was all over his hands. It was beautiful. He plunged the blade deeper and deeper, ignoring the pleas for mercy. He then proceeded to stab Mizuki in his stomach and chest repeatedly.

It might have been days, weeks that he was slicing the knife deep in Mizuki's body. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Iruka smiling at him. At that moment he felt whole again. He didn't care about the future because right then he felt perfect. Iruka and him walked side by side back to their home. Naruto smiling softly as Iruka muttered incoherent curses to the dead Mizuki. They would deal with the rest later.

During all this Naruto forgot about the voice he heard in his head, the Kyuubi. He forgot to tell Iruka what had actually happened but, he figured, there was nothing to worry about, he was safe. He had Iruka Umino.

Deep inside Naruto's subconscious mind, something was breaking free. It would break through all the defences put around Naruto's mind and would finally be free. Finally able to do what he wanted to do since the days he was treated as a demon. It would show the world how much of a demon it could be. After all, it already showed Mizuki, it was only a matter of time it would take control of Naruto's naive, innocent mind...

**'Brutal killing in forest!'**

**'Police say " animals may have been involved" '**

**'People warned to stay clear of forest!'**


	9. Ignorance

_**3~~~~Chapter 1: Ignorance~~~~3**_

**Ignorance is you new best friend.**

**Ignorance is your new Best Friend.**

**Ignorance is bliss? I say thats bullshit...**

Sometimes it was **easier **to _ignore __**everything**_. The screams, cries, pain, guilt, anger and the _endless_ conversations around you. It was so much more _**easier **_to forget, to leave the world and enter your own, for a few, measly, moments. Because to remain ignorant of the things revolving around you was, in many ways, a dream. But, like all dreams, it becomes hard to ignore reality. So, yes it was easier, but it would also give you more pain, rather than just, accepting, facing reality.

Reality, such a small word, such a significant meaning. Dreams are a method to try and escape reality, however short-lived, they are moments you could be _free._ Be what you wanted to be. Do what you want to do and hope for what you _**always**_ wished for. Therefore, when you wake up, the saying 'reality was a sharp slap' becomes true. Because you know, however hard you try to evade it, that dreams, wishes, hopes, they were just illusions. Pathetic illusions that your heart yearns for, although you know, logically, it would never happen. Dreams were useless, wishing was pathetic and hope, well that shows how desperate you are, believing that 'hope' would always be there. Stupid illusions. Reality was harsh. It was like someone dumping a bucket of cold water on you. It stung, it was freezing and it made you _numb._ So, even ignorance wasn't bliss, because, reality would hurt you 10 times harder once you crash back down to earth. There was no escaping it. It was inevitable and would always,_ always,_ catch up to you.

Sakura didn't really register the words coming out of her, and she uses this term _very loosely,_ father's mouth. Well, not until she heard Sasori, yes quiet and speculative Sasori, yell.

"What? Move from here? Why?" Sasori shouted. Sakura was jolted out of her thoughts. They were moving? Where to? Why? All these thoughts were making her head hurt. Was she jus-

_Breathe in..._

_Breathe out..._

If Sakura was younger she would've flinched, however she had gotten used to the sound of hand hitting flesh. Although her heart did clench tightly as Sasori let out a sharp hiss of pain. It must've hurt, badly.

"Shut-up you ungrateful brat! Yes we are moving. We lived here in Suna long enough, it's time to head back to the Haruno roots._ Konoha._" Her father seethed.

Sakura glanced at her father's shaking form. He was red in the face, anger apparent. He turned his head and she quickly averted her eyes. Her father was_ not_ pleasant when he was furious.

**Konoha**, the name brought back painful memories for the rosette. So many unwanted memories. She remembered asking, _pleading, _her father to move to Suna, as Gaara and Sasori would be torn by their loss. Of course her father denied her wish, however he came to the conclusion that if, he were to move, then people would assume he was mourning for his dead wife. He was in obvious turmoil, not sure what to do. The thing that probably made him agree was the fact that here, in Suna, he could see his _**slut**_ more often than in Konoha. Thus, he decided to move, of course everyone was under the false illusion, that he was so heart-broken and devastated, he moved so that he wouldn't be reminded of the _horrid_ memories. See, illusions were everywhere, and just as nasty as reality.

Sakura was, once again, pulled out of her thoughts as her father continued. He was so calm about the situation that, if, Sakura hadn't known better, she would assume he were talking of the weather.

_Calm, cool, collected._

"I've been mourning for 10 years now, it would be perfectly normal if I were to return. So that my children can find their Haruno roots again. Also it wouldn't be horrific if I _were _to bring a wife..."

_A wife..._

_Children_

_A wife..._

_Children_

_Wife.._

_Children_

_Wife.._

_Children_

_WIFE..._

_**Wife?**_

" A wife..." Sakura whispered, horrified. She knew about her father's affair, but, to bring it out in the open? That would be the lowest blow for Sakura's late mother.

Her father glared sharply at her, his gaze icy.

"Is. That. A. Problem?" He asked softly, with a poisonous edge to his tone. Sakura reeled back thinking of a movie she had recently watched. Images of bruises, cuts and beatings ran through Sakura's mind. Fearfully she shook her head. Her father wouldn't, would he? It was always a possibility, Sakura decided to not anger her father.

"No..." She choked out, brokenly.

Where was the long speech she had always wanted to say to her father, the angry remarks, the ones she spent years going over? Where was her voice? Why wasn't she speaking out, against her father? Is this what all those long days of thinking lead up to? This was it? She would remain silent? Sakura answered her own question because, deep down she knew, she would never be able to speak out. She wasn't brave and she would never have the courage. She was too scared, she was _pathetic._

_**What a pathetic girl...**_

_Pathetic_

_**You will ALWAYS remain WEAK.**_

_Weak that's exactly what I am, WEAK._

_**Annoying...**_

Sakura felt her chest constrict, it was so painful, it hurt so _**damn **_much. Her palms became slick with her sweat. Her eyes widened fearfully. Shit. This. Was. NOT. Happening. But it bloody well was, Sakura thought sadly. She was hearing that voice in her head, again. It wouldn't go away, it was always there. De-grading her, teasing her, driving her to the brink of insanity. No, Sakura thought grimly, she was already insane.

"So your going to get married again?" Gaara's quiet voice tore her away from her temporary insanity. She must have been imagining this crap up. Still, something, somewhere in her sub-conscious mind, was telling her she wasn't and it wouldn't be temporary.

"Sir..." Gaara added or rather spat. Ah, Gaara would have learnt his _lesson_ quickly, Sakura thought. She sighed, almost dreading the answer her father would give.

"Yes. Of course I am."

"Haruno-sama!" A young maid ran up the gravel path. Her face was twisted in panic. "Haruno-sama there has been trouble in the office!" She bowed before them, visibly shaking. Sakura wondered what had happened at the office.

_It's probably something stupid..._

"I'm leaving" her father spoke from somewhere near the garage. "Pack your suitcases, and be swift about it. We will be leaving tomorrow and yes we will take the helicopter." Having said that he walked out of the three siblings sight.

Sakura leaned back on the chair she was sitting on. It was a sunny day, like always, so Sakura was taking the sun in her garden. Then her father arrived with Sasori and Gaara. Let's just say it wasn't what she had planned to do today, packing that is. She closed her eyes, tried to think of happy stuff like...

_**Like, stabbing that slut with a butchers knife?**_

_**Or maybe peeling her spawns skin and then gauge her eyes out?**_

_**Or even, cutting-**_

_Stop... STOP!_

Sakura abruptly stood up clutching her head, glad Sasori and Gaara had already left. She ran inside trying to rid her thoughts. As she passed the mirror on the staircase she glanced at her reflection.

She looked like shit. Her eyes had a crazed look about them, her hair was a mess, her skin pale and she had dark circles under her eyes.

Just. What. She. Fucking. Needed.

Growling at her reflection she sprinted to her room. She slammed the door behind her and proceeded to her bathroom. Once inside she rummaged through her drawers. Her hands closed around a small object.

_What the fuck am I doing?_

Sakura didn't know, as she stared at the razor in her hands. Why, she asked herself, was she doing this?

**Do it...**

**JUST. DO. IT!**

Sakura raised the small, yet powerful object in a slicing motion. Just as the blade was about to cut her skin, she stopped. She couldn't do it. She was too scared. Relieved, though slightly disappointed, Sakura's shoulders shook. Silent sobs racked through her body. No tears came out her eyes, her eyes remained dry.

What was happening to her? Why was she thinking such horrid thoughts? Why did her head hurt?

_Why is this happening to me? Who am I fighting?_

_**No-one but yourself, Blossom...**_

_Get out of my head? Who are you?_

_**I am you. You are me. We are one, the same...**_

Sakura felt the floor rise up to her. Her head felt light and she slowly fell into a deep darkness.

**Sasori **didn't want to leave. He had always hated Konoha. It was so bright and colourful, yet, the people so dull and lifeless... So _**Dead. **_**Just like puppets.**

He punched the wall. Blood trickled down his knuckles, down his hands and arm. He smirked, might as well leave with a BANG...

_Never know, I might meet those guys from that day, That cool group. What was there name again. Oh yeah the..._

**Gaara **walked to his room, calmly. Unlike Sakura who had ran and Sasori who had broken the table. Again. He sighed, he didn't really care where they were going. He wouldn't have a say in anything so what was the point? There was none.

Gaara pressed a small button next to his bed. 2 minutes later a knock came to his door.

"Enter..." He spoke coldly. The door opened revealing a maid. "Pack my clothes." The woman hastily nodded and began her work.

Gaara closed his eyes. After a while he grew suspicious of the silence. There was no more rustling. Gaara lazily opened one eye. He noticed the maid was looking at something in his desk draw.

Stealthily, he got up to stand behind her. He saw what she was staring at, his small stash of _life-savers_

"I thought I said Pack. My. Clothes?" Gaara paused, smirking slightly as she trembled in fear. "So why the fuck have you decided to snoop?" The maid's gulp was audible, even to him.

She turned around. At this point she was shaking so badly all Gaara could make out was a trembling form. He glared as she muttered apologies. He'll show her where she can stuff her apologies.

"Get the fuck out. Before, I kill you." Gaara whispered in a chilling voice. The maid nodded, tears streaming down her face, she scurried out of his room. Gaara picked up his mobile.

**She needed to be**_** disposed**_**.**

"The police have found your missing maid, Haruno-sama."

"And?"

"She committed suicide."

"Really?"

"Strangled by some kind of string. She had cuts on her body too."

"Aa."

"Good-evening Haruno-sama"

"Huh."

As soon as the police left the room 2 figures emerged from the shadows. A girl with dirty blonde hair, that was tied in 4 bunches, and a boy who had a cat-like jump suit and what appeared to be a mummy on his back. The red-head stared at them, devoid of emotion.

"Huh. Lucky it looked like suicide. Otherwise you two would have to live as fugitives." He mocked. "Temari, puppet-boy."

"Hey you litt-" The 'puppet boy' was cut off by the girl, Temari. She elbowed him and smiled nervously at Gaara.

"Gomen. We got carried away a bit. Ja ne!" She ran out of the room, the boy with the strange mummy right behind her.

Gaara sighed, _idiots._ At least everything was taken care of. He walked out of the small, dingy room. It was located in a run-down factory. All the windows were smashed and the walls cracked. Gaara almost smiled as he took out some pills, it was nice in this ware-house. Everything suited him, even the smell. The smell of decay, rot and most of all blood.

Yes, Gaara would miss this little place. He threw down the bottle of petrol he carried with him on his way out. The bottle of _leaking _petrol. He took out a lighter, pushed the button and throws it down. He slowly, casually walked down the empty road. Behind him the entire ware-house was burning. The windows that _had _been intact smashed into pieces. He could hear piercing screams from his _dealers._

The screams subsided and Gaara gave a chilling smirk;

After all, his uncle refused to give him any money for a month. This was the best way to deal with his little _crisis._ Though he was glad, the prices were too high...

Hm maybe it was cheaper in Konoha...

**Thanks to Yamora Love n Friendship for your lovely review :) **

**I don't own Naruto or the song**


	10. Lullabies

**Chapter 2: Lullabies**

**Make it a sweet, sweet good-bye.**

**Dead. Like a candle you burnt out**

**Scream to be heard like you needed any more attention...**

**Solitude.** That one word that everyone thinks they understand, when they don't. Not a single soul could understand the feeling of being completely alone. Not unless they had experienced it. The emotions that engulf a person living in solitude is nothing a few words could describe. No, it was much more than a few words. How can anyone understand how it feels like to have your family taken away from you? Your loved ones die at someone's mercy? To live alone without love? It was impossible to understand unless one went through all this themselves. The feeling of your heart being ripped out of your chest then given back to you in pieces was something that would never go away. It wasn't as simple as crying over your crush's rejection. It was much worse. It was the feeling you get when you are so in love with a person you can't live life without them. However even if, said loved ones were to leave, lucky people would have a family that would comfort them. Unlike someone who had no family, who was always living alone, they would not have anyone who would catch them if they fell. To be alone was something no person would want to feel. Having bonds that were then mercilessly taken away from you. The pain was never-ending. The sorrow that stayed with you would never fade. The shadow would always be following you. Nothing could heal it. Not even time could heal the hole formed in your heart. Not after realising everyday you would wake up alone. Everyday you had to bear the guilt of being the one who survived, while everyone else fell like glass dolls, breaking into millions of pieces.

The people who live in solitude can relate to that type of pain...

**I could have learnt so much from you**

**But what's left now?**

**Sing me to sleep**

**I'll see you in my Dreams**

**Waiting to say I miss you.**

**Sasuke** woke up as the first rays of sunshine hit his eyes. Groaning slightly he sat up, his black covers pooled around his waist. He put his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes, trying to keep himself awake. It was another night of tossing and turning. His dreams were plagued by the nightmares of his past. He had woken up panting and sweating at 3:00 am, not that it wasn't normal, this happened frequently to him. He made his way to his bathroom. Turning on the shower, he quickly stripped himself of his clothes and jumped in. The shock of ice-cold water hitting down on his skin was the best way he woke up. Now, slightly more alert, Sasuke quickly showered and brushed his teeth. After 5 minutes he stepped out of his shower. Draping a towel around his waist, he made his way back to his room, which was easy since he had an en-suite. Drying himself, Sasuke quickly got changed.

He looked at his mirror before he left his room. He gazed at his raven hair, no matter how many times he tried to flatten it, was spiky from the back, his eyes were onyx with a tint of red, due to him not getting enough sleep, his lips red and his skin pale. Sasuke was wearing his dark blue, skinny jeans, a white button-down shirt, black converse high-tops and a black converse shoulder bag. He _wasn't_ concerned of his looks however, his uncle had told him not to look like a fool otherwise the name _**Uchiha**_ would be ridiculed.

_Tsk. Because the way I look? Pathetic._

Sasuke sighed as he walked out of his bedroom. He walked down to the dining room. Sliding the door open he noticed that the table was already laid out with breakfast.

Settling on the nearest chair, Sasuke poured a glass of water for himself. Stifling a yawn, he wondered how long it had been since he had a good night sleep. Very long, he concluded. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss the way his mother had comforted him after a nightmare. How she would sing soft lullabies to gently lull him to sleep. Yes, he would be lying, because he missed her soft touch and sweet voice telling him everything was okay. Sasuke shook his head, now was not the time to go down memory lane, he had to go to school. He quickly grabbed a ripe tomato, from the basket of fresh fruit in the middle of the dining table, and walked to the front door.

He made his way to the black Porsche, a gift from his uncle. He opened the car door, upon entering the car he noticed a note on his wind-shield. He reached for the note and read it.

_Sasuke-_

_Itachi has to be picked up today as his car broke down on the way to school._

_Hope you don't mind,_

_Madara-_

He growled, of course he bloody well minded. He didn't want to see his _dear_ brother's face. Crumpling the note in his hand, he drove off to school. Rummaging through his school bag, he searched for his mobile. His hand made contact with the i-phone 4, pulling it out off his bag, he scrolled down his list of contacts. Finally finding the one he needed, he pressed call.

After a few rings a voice answered. _Thank god..._

"Hello, you have reached Uzu-"

"Dobe, shut up." Sometimes Sasuke wondered how he ever did become friends with the blond idiot. Not that he considered Naruto as a friend. It was Naruto who self-proclaimed himself as Sasuke's best friend.

"Hey! Sasuke-teme that's mean-" _He is so loud..._

"Bring some dope." Sasuke ended the call with a small smirk. Naruto would know _exactly_ what to bring.

Sasuke was about 5 minutes away from his school when his phone rang. Without checking who was ringing him, assuming it was the dobe, Sasuke answered his phone.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He muttered, turning at the junction.

"Sasuke I-"Sasuke threw his phone down. _Itachi. Stupid arse, why did he ring me?_

_Maybe he wanted to know if Madara told me to pick him up..._

Sasuke's grip on his steering wheel tightened. He didn't like hearing his brother's voice. There was a bond of hatred between them. Sasuke turned sharply at the traffic lights, nearly missing the right he needed to take.

_Calm down..._

He hated Itachi so much, it hurt. It was all Itachi's fault that Sasuke had no family. All Itachi's fault. If he hadn't let those men go through, then his Mother and Father would still be here. Sasuke's eye's filled with fury and malice.

_One day Itachi is going to get what he deserves..._

Sasuke parked his car. He took in deep breaths to calm himself down. He was filled with hatred, rage for Itachi. He only lived to, one day, destroy Itachi. True a while ago he had wanted nothing more than to end his own life. But now, he realised that if he died Itachi wouldn't be punished, wouldn't get what he deserved. That thought sickened him. Itachi not getting punished. No, Sasuke would make sure he paid very dearly for all the wrong he did. For being the reason his family was dead.

Sasuke knew he had to bide his time though. He had to wait for the right moment to achieve his goal. To avenge his clan. Sasuke let out an evil smirk.

_When that time comes, no-one shall stop me..._

He climbed out his car, still smirking. He walked towards the school's open doors, pulling his bag on his shoulders. Opting for a stotic expression on his face, he made his way to his form. Opening the door, he gave the room a quick scan to see whether anyone was there. After seeing he was the first one to arrive, he entered. He sat in the middle row, the seat next to the window. All he could do now was wait until his teacher and _classmates _arrived.

He gazed out the window. Sasuke noticed that the grey clouds looked very dark and heavy.

_It's going to rain..._

Sure enough, five minutes later, small water drops rained down. Sasuke wished he was out in the rain, he loved the rain. It was so calming.

Sasuke was just staring out of the window for a while , not thinking of anything. Suddenly the door banged open.

"Teme! I knew you were in here! You're always early for class!" A certain blond _baka _shouted.

_There goes the peace. Stupid loud-mouth…_

Sasuke glared at him. His glare would have made any normal person scared but, not Naruto...

_Then again Naruto isn't normal..._

"Hey! That's no way to treat me! " Naruto cried out indignantly. "I even brought what you wanted!"

Sure enough in the blonde's hand was a plastic bag. Sasuke stared at the bag in Naruto's hands. He motioned for the boy to come to his seat.

Naruto slowly made his way to Sasuke, still holding the bag. He pressed the bag right into Sasuke's face.

"What the hell is your problem dobe?" Sasuke asked heatedly, pushing him away. Naruto simply smirked as Sasuke reached for the bag.

"Na-ah-uh Sasu-_chan."_ Naruto mocked. "Not yet. You have to wait until you come over to mine, _after school_"

_This idiot has a death wish..._

"Naruto. Give. It. To. ME!" Sasuke demanded lunging for the blond. Naruto blocked him and ran to the door.

"What are you playing at dobe!" Sasuke seethed. He needed to get high, he needed to lose his head. He just needed to leave his life for a bloody moment. It seemed as though Naruto had different plans though.

Sasuke stood up, ready to kick some sense in Naruto. Unfortunately for him, the bell rang, signalling that there was 5 minutes before the start of lesson. He saw Naruto smirk as he put the bag away. Sasuke wouldn't risk fighting him now especially since Iruka was their form tutor. Sasuke glared at Naruto, all that seemed to do was make the blonde's smirk larger.

"Fine. After school." Sasuke said in defeat. He would beat him then.

_Isn't this an amazing start to the day..._

"Oh cheer up teme! We can go all out tonight at my place." Naruto slung his arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

"Get. Off. Me." Sasuke hated people touching him. The bell rang a second time, people would be coming in now.

The duo made their way back to their seats. Sasuke slung his bag off his shoulder and let it hit the ground; he placed his elbows on the table and rested his face on his hands. Both he and Naruto had wiped any expressions off their faces.

The door banged open. Chattering students came inside. Giggling species next.

"Sasuke-kun" _giggle_

"Sasu-kun!" _giggle-giggle_

"I love you Sasuke-kun!" _Bursts of laughter_

Sasuke almost twitched. Why couldn't these girls get the message and leave him the _**hell **_alone.

_A whole day of this bullshit. Perfect._

**Give me therapy**

**I'm a walking travesty**

**But I'm smiling at everything**

**Naruto** was a grateful person. He always tried to stay calm. He always smiled well, on the inside anyway. Outside he kept a blank expression. He knew people didn't like him. Sure in front of him they were all smiles, but he knew they really hated him. They would never accept him. Only around the people who he cared for did he let his guard down. He didn't trust to many people not after what he had went through when he was a child. Now he was a 17 year old teenager with yellow-blonde hair, bright blue eyes and tanned skin. He understood now that the world wasn't as good as he thought it was when he was younger. No. He knew know what people were capable of and he wouldn't let himself get tricked.

Right now he was in school walking with Sasuke. He was talking about the test he had to revise harder for and the new ramen store.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke anxiously. They were next to their lockers. He was shocked one minute they were walking then all of a sudden Sasuke smashed his fist against his locker.

_He even gave it a dent..._

"Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto knew when he had to be serious and this was the time.

"Sasuke?" He placed his face in front of Sasuke's. Peering into his onyx orbs, he nearly gasped.

_Bloody hell, his eyes are getting red! He look's mad..._

"What the hell happened Sasuke?" He asked, pushing Sasuke against his locker. The raven haired boy turned his head and glared at Naruto. He glared back, demanding an answer from Sasuke.

"Hn. Nothing dobe." Sasuke drawled out. For some reason that made his blood boil. Why didn't he tell him what happened?

"You call that nothing?" He shouted. "You look as though you're ready to kill someone!"

"Yeah. You!"

"Fuck you." Naruto spat at Sasuke. He was worried the last time he had seen Sasuke like this, the raven haired teenager tried to kill himself. He wouldn't allow that to happen. Not to Sasuke.

_Why the hell doesn't he trust me?_

_**Because you're a demon.**_

_Piss off. _

_Annoying voice..._

Naruto shook his head clear of thoughts. He pushed Sasuke harder into his locker, glaring coldly.

"Hn. Stubborn rat." Sasuke muttered looking down. "Itachi."

Sasuke had spat the name out in disgust as though the name had burnt his tongue. Shocked Naruto released him.

The Uchiha straightened himself and then turned, walking away from him. He quickly gripped his arm in a tight grip.

"Sasuke what did that tard do?" He was going to kill Itachi one day. The pain he caused Sasuke was causing his best friend to become darker and darker each day. Sasuke stopped and looked at him with pain-filled eyes. He was going to murder Itachi, Naruto thought.

He kept his gaze on the, now onxy, eyes of the boy in front of him. He wouldn't back down.

"Tsk. I have to pick him up today." Gald for the words Sasuke spoke; he nodded his head encouraging him to carry on. Sasuke glared, Naruto just stared back at the Uchiha. He wasn't afraid. Apparently Sasuke had realised that too.

Sighing Sasuke motioned for him to follow. Sasuke led them to the back off school. Naruto glanced at Sasuke to see whether he had calmed down enough. Said Uchiha was glaring at nothing.

"So..." He started, looking at Sasuke. His eye's telling him to finish.

"He saw me and smirked. Just now before everyone left to next lesson. He was with his little gang of friends."

Naruto tried to remember but he couldn't. Why didn't he see this?

"And I didn't see this?" He questioned Sasuke hesitantly. "I mean, I was there."

"Yes. You were too busy harping on about ramen and the test we have tomorrow." Sasuke replied

Ah, the test. That explains why he failed to notice _**the Akatsuki**_. "And then...?" He prompted

"He turned to his mates and mocked me saying 'Sasu-chan's finally got his licence and can't wait for me to see his mad driving skills' Then the idiots turned to me and started saying thing like 'Aw how cute he loves his big brother that much'." Sasuke paused breathing heavily. "Then Itachi said 'Oh Sasuke has to be grateful to me after all the things I did for him'. I lost it just about then. What 'grateful'- I- he-I hate him."

Naruto stared at the teenager in front of him. He felt Sasuke's pain. His once loving brother was now a total dickhead. A dickhead who took everything Sasuke loved away from him. He growled, Itachi was a sick human, mocking Sasuke.

_All the things he did for him? Like what? Being the reason of Sasuke's clans demise? Bloody twat!_

He clenched his fists tightly, not wanting to show Sasuke his anger. Then suddenly he thought off something.

"Hey Sasuke? Didn't you say Itachi needed a ride?" He asked waggling his eye-brows.

"Hn." Sasuke raised a brow, confused.

"Well, why don't we head to my place now?" He suggested. "Have a party?"

Sasuke smirked at him. "Hn."

"Let's go." Naruto smiled, one of his rare smiles, as he fist-bumped Sasuke. Even though Sasuke was reluctant, he fist-bumped him back.

As they walked to the car together Naruto realised something.

He didn't need those bastards that called him a demon. He just needed Sasuke, his best friend, and Iruka, his angel, and he would always have a smiling heart.

_Try and bring me down bastards..._

**Give me therapy **

**You were never a friend to me**

**You can choke on your misery**

**"Don't let yourself get in over your head," he said.**

**Alone and far from home I'll find you**

**Itachi** didn't want things to turn out like they did. But he never had a choice. He had to do what he was told to do otherwise his most precious person would be hurt. He didn't want to live his life like this.

Lies. Secrets. Betrayal._** Murder.**_

No. Itachi wanted a peaceful life. However, due to certain circumstances he couldn't live a life he wanted.

He now lived a lifestyle he hated.

_Well, except from the occasional satisfaction of killing someone. Watching them take their last breath..._

Maybe he was a psychopath...

Itachi laughed darkly. It seemed like Sasuke wouldn't be picking him up after all. He dropped the bottle of alcohol on the floor, watching the glass shatter in a million pieces.

_Such a shame..._

**Spill the wax over the spaces left in place of angry words.**

**Throw the bottle, break the door, and disappear.**

**I swear Naruto is my little ray of sun-shine in this story lol**

**Thanks to Yamora Love n Friendship for your lovely review it made me smile :)**

**I do not own Naruto or any songs used in this chapter. :)**


	11. Face Down

**I see what's going down**

**A pebble in the water makes a ripple affect**

**If you wade around forever you will surely drown**

**I see whats going down**

**Maybe** this is what it feels like to snap. To break even more. To fall back down. It hurt. More than falling down the first time, or the time after that or the time after that. Face it, the hurt never goes away and just gets stronger. Was this what it feels like when all you can see is red. When all you want to do is _kill._ Was it? This anger coursing through your veins, a desire to plunge a knife deep down in one's chest. Whose fault is it then? The person who you want to kill? Or your fault for wanting to kill? What if the person broke you? Would it be fair? Or would revenge be a waste of time? Would you feel satisfied?

So many questions, how can there be one answer?

**Sakura** was not happy. Not that she ever was happy. However, right now, she felt like killing someone, more specifically, a certain **someone.**

She couldn't believe that her father, if you could call that pathetic excuse of a human _father,_ had brought _that woman_ here. In this house where she was born. In this house where they once lived together as a family. In this house where her mother had died. Did her father not care? Did he not understand what she was going through? Could he not feel her pain?

_**When has he EVER cared?**_

He never did. Sakura thought grimly. He never did and he never will. Of course he would think it was acceptable to bring that home-wrecking whore here. That stupid slut. But couldn't he have just waited?

_**Waited for...?**_

_**For what? **_

_**Waited for what?**_

_I don't know..._

_**Of course you don't. You are stupid. Insignificant. Hated.**_

Sakura didn't really know how to react. She knew she couldn't scream at him. No. She had to remain quite. She had to force herself not to voice her _thoughts..._

_**That's not hard for you though... Pathetic. Weak. Powerless.**_

Ignoring them wouldn't be an option either. If she did ignore them, she may as well have shouted. Sakura felt her frustration at the situation grow.

_What the hell should I do?_

_**Let your anger out...**_

_No- I- I can't..._

_**As if I needed reminding...**_

_**Stay silent then...**_

_**Coward...**_

"Sakura!" Her father's voice nearly made her jump in surprise. She glanced at him, his emerald eyes shining with impatience, his dark brown hair messy, he stood tall, almost tense.

_I can't even say he isn't my father. I have his eyes..._

"Where are your manners? Didn't I tell you to greet her?" Her father very nearly shouted.

Sakura turned her gaze to the left on a woman, next to her father. She wanted to glare at her but knew she couldn't. Instead she placed a sugary-sweet smile on her face, her eyes alight with fake warmth.

"Ohayo. My name is Sakura" she held out her hand. The woman glanced at her hands in amusement. Sakura raised her brow at her. She was starting to get impatient.

_What is she waiting for?_

Unexpectedly the woman pulled her in a hug. Sakura froze, her eyes wide.

"Don't be silly darling," the woman laughed. "We're practically family! No need for silly handshakes." Sakura struggled in her vice-like grip. She felt as though she was being suffocated. She hated that feeling. It made her vulnerable. With all her strength she pushed the woman away from her. She took a deep gulp of breath as the woman released her.

Panting heavily she glared at the Ferrari behind her father and that woman.

"Don't touch me!" Sakura spat out. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Sakura!" Her father shouted.

"I hate being touched! She's no exception!" Sakura seethed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I didn't know." The woman looked as if she cared. Good actress, Sakura thought.

"Don't worry Fuuka it wasn't your fault." Mr. Haruno soothed the woman. "Sakura will apologise!"

Fuuka, that hags name. She was quite a tall, voluptuous woman. She had blue eyes and wavy red-maroon hair that reached her waist. She had fair skin with a beauty-mark under the left side of her lip. Her clothing, which was provocative, consisted of a dark pink shoulder-less, tight shirt and light purple short shorts. She had a seductive expression on her face and a slurty voice.

_Beautiful..._

_**Fucking slag...**_

"Oh it's just I heard so much about you, Gaaru and Sasomi!" Fuuka gushed, hands clasped to her chest. Sakura resisted the urge to snort. Instead she opted for a carefully blank expression. Raising her brows she shot the woman a cold look. " Are you sure you heard _father_ talk about _me, Gaar__**a**__ and Saso__**ri**__?_ Weren't you a little _**occupied**_?" Sakura questioned. "A little too busy _**messing sheets?" **_

The effect was instant. Her father had turned red in pure anger. Fuuka gasped, her eyes widening comically. The wind blew harder and the air was slightly more damp. Sakura glanced at the grey clouds. The forecast was rain for two days.

"How dare you! Ask for forgiveness NOW!" Her father barked. Sakura gulped in fear. How could she be so care-less, her father will surely kill her now. She should have kept quiet. She fell to her knees.

"I'm so sorry. I have no idea why I am acting like this. I haven't been myself lately. Please forgive me." False sincerity in her voice that was almost shaking in fear of her father.

"I never expected you to be like this Sakura." Fuuka said, disappointment in her tone. Sakura almost growled, the bitch didn't know her! She glanced at her father who was shaking with barely concealed anger. He looked like he was going to snap any moment. Sakura's hands shook.

"Get. Up." He growled. "Inside. Talk. Later." Sakura nodded hastily and walked up the gravel path to the front door. Opening it slowly, she walked inside. She ignored the chattering maids who had witnessed the scene. As soon as she was in she slammed the door, forcefully.

Heart pounding in her chest, she swiftly made her way to the staircase at the end of the hallway. She was climbing the first few stairs when she felt a grip on her shoulder. Letting out a startled yelp.

"Relax, it's me." Sakura froze. _Sasori._

_He hasn't spoken to me in weeks..._

"What do you want Sasori!" She bit out coldly. She felt his hand tighten until it was unbearable. "Out there you were begging for forgiveness. So don't give me your attitude. You bitch!" Sasori shouted, equally cold as her. Sakura felt anger flare inside her. She spun around and shoved him away from her, hardly registering the shock in his eyes.

"The hell you expect me to do huh? After 3 weeks of being ignored, you expect me to greet you warmly. Hell no! What the hell is your problem!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura I-"

"Don't think I'm stupid! Where do you sneak off to at night huh? Are you on drugs? Do you go and meet your suppliers? Wait, don't answer that. I know that's what you do. Pushing me away all the time! You think I don't know that you don't like it here? I tried to persuade him to stay in Suna and not move. But seriously when the heck has he ever listened? Never. So shove all your lectures about me being a bitch up your arse!"

Sakura felt her anger bursting out of her, then dying out like a firework. She briefly saw hurt flash in Sasori's eyes. Actually now that she looked at him properly, she noticed that he looked tired, worn out. Sakura felt guilt rise in her. She didn't have any right to shout at him. It wasn't her problem, what he did. And truthfully, she acted like a cow first. She opened her mouth to apologise.

"Don't apologise," Sasori warned. "I came to tell you the school stuff has arrived."

Sakura nodded her head slowly, still trying to rid that feeling of regret. Just as Sasori turned to walk away, a door upstairs slammed. Sakura whipped her head towards the top of the staircase. She heard Sasori gasp as Gaara walked, no stumbled, down the stairs. His red hair in a mess, his eyes bloodshot and his skin sickly pale. She heard Sasori run up to Gaara.

"Gaara! What the _hell_ happened?"

Sakura could only stare in shock. She felt herself trembling as she gazed at Gaara's bare chest. He had whip-marks criss-crossing his skin in a familiar manner. So familiar Sakura felt bile rise in her throat. She felt blood rushing to her head and heard her heart beating so loud.

"Father..." She whispered brokenly. She couldn't believe he would do this to Gaara. She closed her eyes. Why was this happening now?

_Does that mean Sasori too?_

She felt someone grip her shoulders and shake her.

_"Does it hurt Sakura!"_

_"Father please..."_

"How the hell do you know it was him?"

_"Proper punishment that you deserve!"_

"Sakura! Tell me!"

_"Father..."_

"Sakura! Has he ever hit you?"

_"The proud Haruno never cries..."_

"Answer me damn it!"

_"I must accept my punishment."_

"Sasori stop!"

_"Good girl."_

"Shut up Gaara!"

_"Don't disobey me again..."_

_"I understand."_

_"Good."_

She couldn't breathe. She needed space. She needed air. She tried to tell Sasori to back off but her mouth wouldn't open.

_Stop shaking me!_

_**Pathetic. Weak. Can't stop begging can you? Beggar.**_

"SASORI!" Finally, Sasori had let go of her. With shaking legs Sakura sat down on one of the steps on the staircase.

-inhale-

-exhale-

_Calm down..._

"Sa-Sakura I'm sorry." Sasori crouched down to the right of her and Gaara to the left. She felt Sasori shaking in anger. She opened her eyes, keeping her gaze on the beautiful carpet.

"Sakura. Tell me has he ever hit you?" Gaara questioned calmly. Sakura turned to face him. With a slightly sadistic smile she shrugged. "Does it make a difference?"

"I'll kill him!" Sasori growled. "If he ever touches you-"

"Shut-up! We can't do anything against him" she spat out.

"I can-"

"Do nothing! He's beat both you and Gaara. You can't do anything. Besides he won't do it again!" Sakura screamed in frustration. She stood up and walked up the stairs. She paused for a moment, without turning. "Don't forget he can do worse if we speak against him." She warned. She swiftly made her way to her large room. It was raining a lot she noted, staring out of the window. She rubbed her face, smudging her make-up she wore. Make-up to cover the fading bruises on her face.

**Cover up with make-up in the mirror**

**Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again**

**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**

**Soshi** Haruno was furious. It was 2:00 am and he was still awake. Because of his ungrateful daughter. Who right now was sleeping in her bed. He smirked as he walked up to her. He pushed her out of bed, ignoring the muffled scream. He went up to Sakura and pulled her hair.

"This will teach you bitch." He growled. For 20 minutes he released his pent-up anger on her in form of kicks and punches. He could feel blood run down his hands. He felt satisfied when she moaned in pain.

Giving her one more shove, he watched her fall to the ground.

**Do you feel better know as she falls to the ground?**

He would always swear he never felt regret for his actions. Because in truth he didn't care. He hated her. Hated how she looked so much like _her..._

**Well, I'll tell you my friend **

**One day this worlds going to end**

**As your lies crumble down**

**Every action in this world will bear a **

**consequence...**

**You say you're right again**

**Say you're right again**

**Heed my lecture**

**Sakura** spat the blood out of her mouth. She felt completely destroyed. He never beat her up quite as badly as this, ever. She was still on the ground.

_This doesn't hurt..._

_**Who are you trying to fool?**_

Face on the floor. Her body ached. She has had enough.

_But what can I do?_

_**Nothing...**_

**Face down in the dirt she said,**

**"This doesn't hurt." She said,**

**"I've finally had enough!"**

**. **

**Thanks to Yamora Love n Friendship for reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Thanks to people who added this as their favourites/alerts **


	12. Monster Circus

**Chapter 4: Monster**

**This Chapter is kinda dark and is about the boys. It won't make much sense yet but it's an insight to how dangerous they can be. How twisted they can be...**

**The secret side of me **

**I never let you see**

**I keep it caged**

**But I just can't hold it**

_**Day: Friday 20th September**_

_**Time: 12:45**_

_**Location: Haruno mansion**_

**Gaara** growled angrily, breaking the mirror in front of him with one, quick punch. He looked around at his, now, destroyed bathroom. It looked as if a hurricane had ripped everything apart. Bottle of soaps and shampoo lay on the floor. The shower-head was laying 5 metres away from the shower itself. Glass was shattered all over. The door of the cupboard was next to the bath along with the towel rail. Gaara groaned raking his fingers through his hair.

**So stay away from me**

**The beast is ugly**

**I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**

_I lost it again…._

_I can't control myself…._

He hadn't wanted neither Sasori nor Sakura to find out. He didn't want them to know how weak he was. Weak enough to allow his uncle to beat him. He didn't want them to feel sorry for him. He, most of all, didn't want them to be put in danger. However, when he found out they were treated in the same way he was, he was shocked. The thought of his brother getting beat up was horrible. Not as horrible though, as finding out Sakura too goes through the same torture. With a feral roar he punched the mirror again, not even bothering about the blood gushing out of his open wound.

Sakura, delicate Sakura, was treated like him? By her father? Gaara felt bile rise to his throat. Did she get whipped too?

Gaara heaved, vomiting into the sink. His throat was burning as well as his eyes. He felt his face heat up as he threw up the breakfast he had this morning. He straightened up. Wiping his hand over his mouth, he walked to the door.

**I feel it deep within**

**It's just beneath the skin**

He knew he couldn't do anything against his uncle. No, not now that he knew Sakura and Sasori would be put in danger. No he would have to play his cards right. When the time came his uncle would pay.

Gaara smirked, dark thoughts filling his head.

_Now, which technique shall I use to kill him…._

**I must confess that**

**I feel like a **

**MONSTER**

**It's scratching on the walls**

**In the closet. In the halls**

_**Day: Friday**_

_**Time: 17:39**_

_**Location: Abandoned park **_

**Sasori **took a long drag from the joint in his hand. He couldn't say he was shocked. No, he suspected his uncle to have hit Gaara, even Sakura. But when he actually saw the evidence it hit him hard. It hurt to know that he couldn't do anything straight away. He hated waiting. But he knew if he wanted anything to be achieved, justified, he would have to wait. He smirked, throwing his joint on the ground as he turned to his new _friends_. The gang that was popular in Konoha, for all the wrong reasons. He snorted as Deidara started _another_ art lecture. They didn't seem so dangerous now, loitering in the abandoned park but, no-one messed with _the __**Akatsuki**_ and _lived._ **No-one.**

They were a dangerous gang. They were one of the major reasons of the crimes in Konoha.

_**Torture**_

_**Lies**_

_**Betrayal**_

_**Drugs**_

_**Murder**_

That's what they specialised in. That was how they made their mark.

They were the best of the best. If anyone fucked with them, they would be six-feet under in the blink of an eye. So maybe it wasn't right, what Sasori was doing, but what would be achieved in the end, that would be worth it. He hated who he was at times but it wasn't his fault. Darkness had always been lurking in the corner, waiting to strike. It had now reached him and Sasori knew the darkness had engulfed him.

"Hey! Are you coming?" Sasori looked at the blond in slight annoyance, he was so loud. "The target has been found! It's your kill. How you gonna do it un?"

Sasori gave a sadistic smile

_The nightmare had only just begun._

_I'll destroy you one day Soshi Haruno. Just wait..._

**I hate what I've become **

**The nightmare's just begun**

**I must confess that **

**I feel like a **

**MONSTER**

_**Day: Friday**_

_**Time: 21:47**_

_**Location: Unknown **_

**Itachi** growled. He was _**furious**_. This _Gato _arsehole _tried_ to double-cross _**the Akatsuki. **_

He tried to outsmart _him. Itachi Uchiha_. A fucking genius. He thought he won.

_Hn... I already knew he would do this._

"So when will I have my money?" Gato shouted at him. Itachi raised a brow.

He glanced at the 10 men behind Gato. They stood with sharp weapons, trying to appear intimidating. Itachi could kill them with his eyes shut and his arms behind his back.

_My arms are behind my back._

_When the hell is Kisame getting here?_

Kisame Hoshigaki. The reason Itachi was stuck in this mess. When he had told Kisame what Gato was planning on doing, Kisame was beyond angry. Kisame had gone through hell to get the specific items that were ordered. For Gato to double-cross them was unacceptable. So Kisame had taken matters in his own hands

_"Let yourself be captured"_

_"What?"_

_"He'll think he has won then BAM! I come and kill him!"_

_"No..."_

_"Yes!"_

_"N-"_

_"I'll do anything!"_

_"Anything? Fine deal."_

_"Wai-"_

_"Deal. Now go."_

_"I hate you Itachi."_

_"Alot of people do Kisame..."_

Itachi smirked closing his eyes, Kisame owed him big. He loathed this plan.

The plan was that Kisame would kill Zabuza and then come to kill Gato. He was _supposed_ to be here 30 minutes ago. _Where was he?_

"Heya! Sorry I got caught up by this little faggot. Haku, Zabuza must have been using him!" Itachi cracked an eye open. He glared at Kisame.

"Hurry up. I was getting bored and very nearly killed this bastard."

"Impatient son-" Itachi stood up, cutting the rope on his arms.

"Hurry up. I'll kill the others." Itachi smirked as he heard the up roar of the low-lives. He unsheathed his long sword. His fingers itching to kill. His move was graceful, as he took the sword and sliced it through the air, he watched the head, of a man, fall to the floor. Blood splashing on his face. He grinned, the fun had begun.

_One down, Nineteen to go..._

**It comes awake and **

**I can't control it**

**Hiding under the bed**

**In my body, in my head**

**The secret side of me**

**I keep hid under lock and key**

**I keep it caged but can't control it**

_**Day: Saturday**_

_**Time: 15:25**_

_**Location: Forest of death**_

**Sasuke** laughed as he cornered Zaku Abumi. It was a dark laugh, a laugh that promised pain, death. Something had tooken over him. Something dark, evil. He could see the sweat pouring down Zaku's face. He could feel the fear coming off of the dark haired, dark eyed boy. He ignored the pleas of Dosu Kinuta and Kin Tsuchi, Zaku's team-mates. Though Zaku was cleary scared, he still managed to be cocky.

"You think you can beat me Uchiha?" Zaku screamed. "Don't make me laugh!"

Sasuke snarled. He quickly ran up to Zaku and through him to the ground. He put his foot on his back and pulled Zaku's arms in an unnatural way.

"You seem proud of your arms, quite attached..." Sasuke murmured sadistically.

"No! DON'T! Not my arms! Please..." Zaku begged. Sasuke sneered in disgust.

"Pathetic..." Sasuke grinned and pulled Zaku's arms. Hard.

The sickening sound of bones snapping, breaking, was satisfying for him. He felt elated.

He heard a thud behind him. Turning around he saw that Kin had fainted. Weak. Pathetic.

Dosu had picked her up, she was hoisted on his shoulder. Sasuke glared at him.

"Please Sasuke. Let us go. We will meet again for now let us go." Dosu pleaded.

Sasuke laughed. "Next time Kabuto shouldn't send amateurs." He growled.

"Go. Before I kill you all." He ordered. He watched as Dosu limped his way to Zaku and lifted him up on his shoulders. Dosu paused for a moment then turned to face Sasuke.

"Next time we won't hold back." He vowed. Sasuke sneered.

"Neither will I." He seethed.

Sasuke remained standing in the same place for 3 hours. Just standing. He knew Orochimaru's most trusted slave would send people after him. Next time he wouldn't be easy on them.

He knew there would be a next time. Kabuto was one sick, stubborn bastard.

_Maybe Naruto was right, I shouldn't have gone all those years ago..._

_Now he won't stop at anything to get me..._

_Sick creature__..._

**Cause if I let him out**

**He'll tear me up break me down**

**I feel like a MONSTER**

**It's hiding in the dark**

**It's teeth are razor sharp**

_**Day: Monday**_

_**Time: 22:35**_

_**Location: Great water bridge**_

**Naruto** panted heavily. He was mad. Beyond mad. This man in front of him was nuts.

Aoi. Crazy idiot. Naruto hadn't even ordered drugs from him. He was locked in battle with him for 19 minutes. Sasuke was knocked out on the floor, bleeding heavily. Naruto had almost reached his end too? Why did Aoi want to kill them? Did they really buy drugs off him and not paid? Not possible. Sasuke had a great memory, he would've remembered. He could hear Aoi gloat.

"Pathetic. I thought Uchiha's were strong!" Aoi cackled. Naruto felt his anger burning.

"Your even more patheic. Look your trembling in fear." Naruto was trembling in anticipation. He was going to feel great when he finally killed this fucker.

_**That's right. Let your anger guide you...**_

He was going to listen to the voice telling him to kill. He was finally going to submit to the voice that was nagging him for 10 minutes. That almost begged him to kill the green-haired freak. He laughed harshly, with no humour. It seemed like his monster had come out to play again.

_**Kill him, quickly.**_

_**Defend Sasuke and Yourself.**_

_**Show him who the weak one really is...**_

_Kill him. Kill Aoi._

_**Yes. You must kill.**_

**There's no escape for me**

**It wants my soul, it wants my heart**

"Weak little boys..." Crooned Aoi softly. Naruto glared at him, malice evident. Aoi simply smirked and proceeded to kick Sasuke's unconcsious body. Naruto snapped.

He roared and charged at Aoi. With a swift left-hook he threw Aoi by surprise. Aoi landed on the ground. Naruto pounced. Ripping his skin with his precious knife. Tearing it to shreds. Watching in sick pleasure as everything stained red. He laughed.

"Who's the weak one now! Tell me!" No-one answered. Aoi stared at Naruto with glassy, lifeless eyes. He wouldn't answer him, he couldn't answer him. His eyes were stuck in a surprised look. He was already dead. Naruto howled into the night. He had killed him.

Finally satisfying his blood-lust. He felt much calmer now.

His phone was ringing but he didn't answer. He needed to take Sasuke to the hospital.

_Ah the teme is going to be angry when he wakes up..._

**No-one can hear me scream**

**Maybe it's just a dream**

**Or maybe it's inside of me!**

**I feel it deep within**

**Gaara** laughed as he remembered the blood dripping from his victims head. He had calmed the demon's lust for now...

**It's just beneath the skin**

**Sasori **stumbled around drunkly. He had finished his mission. Successfully. Now it was time to celebrate...

**I hate what I've become**

**Itachi **heard the news about the men who had been murdered. He smirked. How he hated himself...

**The nightmare's just begun**

**Sasuke **was satisfied when he heard about Kin and Zaku's end. He grinned from the hospital bed...

**I'm going to lose control**

**Naruto** felt comfortable talking to the Kyuubi now. It had promised respect. It had promised power...

**Its something radical**

**Sakura **fell to the ground clutching her head. Maybe she should listen to the voice? Just give in...?

**I must confess that**

**I feel like a Monster**

They were all losing control. All falling prey to the darkness within their own minds...

**STOP THIS MONSTER!**

**Now the plot is thickening**. **They will all meet in the next chapter. Just to clear up any confusion**

**Thanks to **

**Yamora Love N Frienship**

**XxXHeadphonezOnXxX **

**For your lovely reviews :)**

**I don't own Naruto or the song used.**


	13. Would it matter at all

**Chapter 5: Would it Matter...**

**If I wasn't here tomorrow**

**Would anybody care?**

If I _died_ tomorrow would** anyone **_**cry**_ for me? Would **anyone** _**miss**_ me? Would _**anyone remembe**_r me? Be _**happy**_ I was _once _**there**? Would they even_** notice**_? Would they_** know **__who_ I _**once**__** was**_? Or would they hear my name and say _**who**_?

People often say that in times of troubles and hardships, which you begin to appreciate the little things in life. The way that people who are passing by smile at you or the way the flower petals are different shades or even the sunrise. All this magic of the universe.

She could say that's _bullshit_. All of it. Just a load of poetical _crap_. She didn't give a shit whether people smiled at her or not. She didn't care about the different shades and hues of any flower. As for the sunrise, it was the same _damn_ thing every morning .So all this appreciate the finer details of life none-sense was a _lie._

Truth was you couldn't think of anything apart from that growing darkness in your heart. You couldn't stop thinking of the troubles you had. The anxiety _**ate**_ you up. You always, _**always**_ remember what's going on. It's never easy to smile and try to forget the struggles you are facing. **Never**. You never have a day of shining happiness with_ stinking _rainbows and bloody unicorns. Never have happy movie endings.

Movies were _**just full of shit.**_

Real life was much more _**harder... **_

**I can never forget**

**So don't remind me of it**

**forever**

**Monday September 30th**

**Sakura **watched in mild curiosity as the blood mixed with the water and spiraled down the drain. _Downdowndown..._ She wiped her thighs making sure she was free of any blood.

_It's so pretty. So bright. Then it hardens. So dark..._

_**You're sick...**_

Sakura shook her head. There was nothing wrong with blood. Nothing wrong with _**liking **_blood. It was **fascinating**. _**Alluring**_. To obtain blood often meant to cause _**pain**_.

Pain was a reminder of life...

_**Crazy... Deranged...**_

_Shut up... What would you know?_

_**Do you want me to start?**_

Sighing in frustration she put her black skinny jeans, covering the new razor-cut scars on her thighs.

Pain took all the memories away. It was like a drug. It was _**addictive.**_

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. Her long, dull, pink locks cascaded down to her waist her lifeless emerald eyes were outlined in black kohl, her dry lips were coated with clear lip-gloss, she covered her blemishes with concealer. She put on a plain white blouse with a red tie and her black Converse hi-tops. She had a pair of steel pointed snake bites below her lip and 1 steel ball earring on each ear. She also had a steel bar through the top of her left ear. Although she had been nervous before she got her piercing, convinced she would die of the pain, she had grown fond of her piercings. Even if it hurt like hell. In fact next week she would pierce her belly-button.

_Seeing Father's expression was worth the pain._

Eyes widening at the time she grabbed her phone from her bed-side cabinet. She drew in a shaky breath, a futile attempt to calm herself.

_I'm not ready for this..._

_**Coward...**_

"Shut up..." Moaning Sakura walked out of her room. She was going to start at her new school today, Konoha Academy. She really didn't want to go. Oh well she just had to deal with it, life is a _**bitch.**_

**If I wasn't here tomorrow**

**Would anyone lose sleep?**

**08:00**

**Glaring **at his diamond encrusted D&G watch **Sasori** swore. Those two were testing his patience, not that he had much to begin with. The banging in his head was reminding him of the terrible hangover he has. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have a drinking contest the day before school... With the amount of alcohol I drink I'm surprised my liver hasn't failed me yet... Oh well if I died the world will have lost a worthless criminal... Maybe everyone would throw a party?_

Sasori chuckled, he was crazy. Glancing at the door he glared. They were taking the mick...

**08:04**

_-Inhale-_

_-Exhale-_

**08:07**

_What the hell is taking them so long? Nuisances..._

**08:10**

_That's it I'm going to strangle them when I see them. That's a promise._

He looked up at the door as it opened. Sakura came through looking bored.

"I left my bag-" Sasori couldn't care less.

"Just. Get. In." He growled. "Where the hell is Gaara?" Sasori flinched at the glare Sakura sent his way. "How should I know. Father may have calle-"

The door banged open. In the doorway stood Gaara. Sasori clenched his fists tightly at Gaara's indifference. Barley noticing Gaara walking past him Sasori closed his eyes.

_Everything I didn't want to happen is happening..._

"Are we going then?" Opening his eyes he sneered at Gaara's demanding voice. Sasori pointed to his Shelby Mustang 67. "Get in, now." He spat, annoyed. "We're late..."

_Not that I care..._

"What the hell took you so long ?" He asked settling into the driver's seat of his car.

"I thought we were late?" Gaara replied climbing into the back seat. Glaring Sakura sighed in frustration as she sat in passenger seat. Sasori gripped his steering wheel.

_They both hate me so much._

"Shut up." He mumbled to Gaara, not caring whether Gaara had heard. Looking into the rear-view mirror he saw an emotionless Gaara. Ignoring the clenching of his heart, he glanced at Sakura only to see that she too, had also wiped any emotion off her face. She had never looked so life-less, so _dead_. She looked like a porcelain doll. A porcelain doll whose face was blank. It was too hard to carry on thinking about her like that, he felt so guilty. Guilt. As if it was all his fault, the situation that they were in.

The situation that was getting out of hand. Whatever relationship he had with his siblings before was shattered. With a sinking feeling he realised he would never have a chance to re-build the relationship. They were too far apart.

_All I can do know is watch them hate me. _

_Watch them lose control. _

_Watch them as they fall._

_All I can do is watch them..._

**If I wasn't hard and hollow**

**Then maybe you would miss me**

**I know I'm a mess and**

**I wanna be someone**

**Someone that I like better**

**Gaara **stared out the window in silence. He was in a bad mood. Searching through all his draws at 04:30 in the morning he realised he had run out of his pills. He couldn't find his bag full of cocaine. He had to settle for Marijuana, not ideal considering the smell was strong. It had taken him awhile to make sure the smell hadn't lingered on any part of him. After all it was the first day of school. He couldn't possibly make a bad first appearance. _**The shame... **_

However, he suspected his _father _already knew he took drugs.

_It's not like anyone cares._

He would have to call Temari and Kankuro, he had a job that needed to be done unfortunately he needed 2 partners. At least the pay was good.

_After all it's not like Soshi will give me any more money. I have to __**earn **__my own.._

The car screeched to a halt as Sasori parked outside Konoha academy. His new school.

_School, what a waste of time..._

**What if I just pulled myself together**

**Would it matter at all?**

**What if I just tried not to remember**

**Would it matter at all?**

**Still stuck inside this sorrow **

**I Got nothing and going no where**

**Itachi **walked to the back of the school, Akatsuki would be meeting there so that this newbie- Sasori- could meet everyone. However his mind was elsewhere, Sasuke had been discharged from the hospital on Saturday and he had still not seen him. Madara wouldn't tell him why Sasuke was in the hospital, claiming 'it's not your business Itachi-kun'. Itachi smirked, he didn't know himself, which was the only reason he couldn't tell him, however according to Konan, Sasuke had been reunited with people from the sound. Apparently Kabuto- the apprentice of the sick pedophile Orochimaru, the guy who always wanted Sasuke to stay in sound, sent for Sasuke. But if Itachi remembered clearly, Sasuke had killed Orochimaru. So if he was dead then who wanted his little brother? Does Kabuto believe in what Orochimaru did? Itachi gripped his head with his left hand, all these questions and no bloody answers. Sasuke however had gotten injured in a fight with someone called Aoi, not with his little run in with those sound freaks. Rumors claim both Naruto and Sasuke had to team up to beat this guy.

Must've been strong.

"ITACHI!" He suppressed a moan, instead he smirked and straightened up.

"Kisame. Pein. Konan. Hidan." Itachi nodded to everyone. "Where is Deidara?"

"He's getting Sasori, and then joining us." Pein spoke quietly.

"Hey you Bitch! I thought I fucking told you to come last night, you fucker!" Hidan screamed into his ears. The silver haired teen had a problem of swearing in every sentence. It got rather tedious at times.

"I was pre-occupied with matters more urgent." Itachi replied calmly. Hidan narrowed his eyes. Itachi raised a brow, it was quite amusing when Hidan got angry, he always manages to embarrass himself- of course _not_ when matters were _too _serious, times like those he behaved like a psychopath, a dangerous lunatic wanting to kill.

"You fucking cunt. You piss me of with your I'm-so-intelligent talk! Can't you fucking act and talk like a proper fucking teen. You're a fucking criminal, not a bitchy, stuck-up professor. Speak normally. Like fucking me!"

"So I have to speak like a person who is incapable of using intelligent words."

"Yeah- "

"So I basically have to speak like a dumb idiot."

"Yea- YOU BITCH! Are you calling me fucking dumb?" Itachi smirked.

"No."

"That's what I-"

"I'm calling you a retard." Hidan lunged for Itachi with a growl. Pissing him off was so easy.

Pein stepped in, holding the back of Hidan's shirt, he sighed. Kisame was laughing beside him and Konan looked like she normally did. Miserable.

"That's enough. Stop it. Right now there are more pressing matters. I have a new mission to give you all, once Deidara and Sasori arrive." Itachi nodded at Pein in understanding.

"Finally! A new mission." Kisame chuckled. "Does it involve killing?" He asked keenly.

Konan nodded. "It may involve quite a few deaths actually." Even her voice sounded miserable. It was still very nice though. The agony almost made her voice sound beautiful.

"We're here un." Everyone spun around to find Deidara and a red-head next to him.

"Finally..." Itachi muttered.

Deidara sent him a glare. Deidara hated him with a passion. Ever since Itachi had beaten him in a spar, Deidara had sworn he would defeat Itachi. Itachi smirked the blonde was too hot-headed to beat him.

"So this is Sasori eh?" Kisame nodded his head towards him. "My name is Kisame Hoshigaki."

"Sasori Haruno." Haruno? Itachi glanced at him, was he Soshi Haruno's kid? Madara had mentioned Haruno before.

"Konan." Mumbled the purple-haired misery.

"Itachi Uchiha. "Upon introducing himself he thought he saw a flash of recognition in Sasori's eyes. Itachi tried to remember what Madara had mentioned about the Haruno's.

"I'm Hidan, bitches!" Of course he would have to scream that, Itachi rolled his eyes at the stupidity of his fellow member in Akatsuki.

"Well, are you gonna tell us anything about yourself?" Kisame asked. What an idiot.

"I don't like waiting or making others wait. Art is my forte. Anything else?" Itachi snorted at the subtle mocking tone Sasori spoke in.

"Art is my forte UN!" Deidara screeched.

Unfortunately straight into Hidan's ear.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!" Hidan yelled. "We don't give a flying FUCK! Next time if you're gonna fucking scream, try not to scream in my bloody ear!"

"Calm down retards." Kisame growled. "It's too early."

"Actually we should be heading to lesson." Konan muttered. Pein nodded.

"I'll give you the mission when we meet here at lunch. Understood?"

"Hai." We all replied. We walked back to school, making our way to form room.

_Sasori Haruno eh? Seems interesting. Quiet, calculating and by the looks of it intelligent. I could get along with him really well._

On his way to form he stumbled as someone pushed pass him. Uzumaki, Sasuke's self-proclaimed best friend. He growled, that baka was closer to Sasuke then he was. And he was supposed to be the brother.

"Uzumaki." He paused watching Naruto come to a stop. The blonde turned around glaring.

"What?" Itachi smirked at his annoyed voice, he must be in a hurry.

"Were you and my brother so easily defeated?" Itachi mocked watching Naruto clench his fists in barely concealed anger.

"Shut up! Whatever me and Sasuke do is between us two. And he isn't your brother, I'm more of a brother then you'll ever be to him." He took off again, running down the corridors.

Itachi's heart clenched at the harsh truth.

_I'm just a failure... _

_Hmph... Not like Sasuke is any better_

**If my time was up I'd wanna know**

**You were happy I was there**

**I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone**

**Someone that I like better**

**08:45**

**Stumbling **into an empty class-room **Naruto** swore. Itachi always knew how to piss him off. Unclenching his fists, he reached into his bag and pulled out a can of beer.** Stella Artois.** A stupid thing to do considering he had Iruka first for form. Speaking of which he was probably late. He downed the can quickly, his vision blurring. Fumbling for the flap on his bag, he walked to the door.

_I hate having to do this so early in the morning..._

_**It's just a little drink.**_

_That was my __**fourth**__ can._

_**See, just a little drink...**_

He knew it was wrong-drinking, drugs, killing. It was_ sososo _wrong. But it made him feel _**alive. **_It made him forget everything he didn't want to remember. It took all the memories away. Opening the door, he took in a deep breath. All he ever wanted was to _**forget...**_

Forget that he had no parents.

Forget that Iruka wouldn't be able to be with him any longer.

Forget that he could only watch as Sasuke dragged himself deeper into evil.

Forget that he couldn't help him.

Forget that all he was doing was falling with him.

Forget everything...

**Can you help me forget?**

**Don't wanna feel like this forever**

**08:53**

**Walking **into her new form room **Sakura **scanned the classroom. Most of the desks were occupied- the whole back row was empty. Sakura made her way over to a far desk on the middle row. The desks were designed so that 3 people could sit on them. There was only one person- a boy- who sat on the desk she chose to sit at. Sakura didn't bother asking if the seat was taken or not. She sat on the end seat, the middle was empty and the boy sat next to the window. The form door slammed open in walked- stumbled- a blonde guy with cerulean blue eyes- slightly red. He made his way over to her desk and stared at her. She raised her brow, she wasn't going to move. His eyes widened slightly as he looked at the empty seat next to her. After giving her a questioning glance he opened his mouth.

"Would you mind standing up? So I can sit in my seat..." There was a hint of a slur in his voice, she noted. _Drunk? This early? _Wordlessly she stood up moving to the side, allowing him to pass. As he passed her she noticed the faint scars on his cheeks- 3 on each cheek- they were almost like whiskers on his tan skin. She sat down just as the door opened again. In walked Sasori with this blonde guy. Behind them was a silver-haired boy. Then a boy with so many piercing and bright orange hair and a girl with purple hair- they both looked like they were in pain, just plain miserable. They made their way to the back row. The silver haired one sitting in the middle, on his own- his feet propped up on the desk. It was then Sakura noticed how quiet the room had gotten. Strange, it was almost as though these teens had a rule over them. Then she noticed they were staring at Sasori- some in amazement, awe, others in apprehension. These were probably the new _friends_ Sasori had made. She rested her head on her desk, not listening to the two boys- sitting next to her- conversation.

**09:00**

"I'm sorry I'm late class!" The teacher had dull brown hair and dark eyes. The most striking feature was the scar across the bridge of his nose. "The teachers had a meeting." He rubbed the back of his head. "There aren't really any notices anyway. May I have Haruno Sakura and Haruno Sasori for a moment." Sakura stood up making her way to the teacher's desk. Sasori behind her.

"My name is Iruka Umino. You can call me Iruka-sensei or Umino-sensei. Here are your time-tables and your student planner." He passed us one of each before carrying on. "Sasori, it seems like you have already made a friend who can show you around-"

"Hai."

"You may sit back down. All I can say is I hope you enjoy this school" he smiled, though it seemed strained. He turned to her "Sakura, I think Shikamaru can show you around. Nara!" He called out.

She stared at Iruka. "I don't need a guide." She said. Iruka looked at her warily.

"Just for today. Promise." Sakura scoffed, she wasn't an idiot, she could find her own way around this school. She heard someone yawn. Turning around she saw a boy with a spiky pony-tail and dark blood-shot eyes. He looked as if he had just woken up.

"Shikamaru, this is Sakura Haruno. Sakura, this is Shikamaru Nara, your guide." Nearly rolling her eyes, she nodded at the boy.

"Guide? Oh man what a drag..." He mumbled. "Troublesome." He walked back to his desk, resting his head on the table. Iruka twitched beside her.

"Nara!" Iruka yelled. "Wake-up! Stop drooling on my desk!"

"I am awake!" He yelled back. He looked at Sakura and called her over. "Look I'm stuck with you and your stuck with me. So I'll be nice to you and show you around. Today."

"I don't need a guide-" She was interrupted by Shikamaru.

"Yeah? Well, today I am your guide." She glared at him. _I already hate him..._

_**You hate everyone...**_

Shikamaru sighed. "Look I wasn't being mean, it's just Iruka and me do not get along sometimes. I'm just doing what I was told to do." Sighing she nodded. Just one day of being polite to him. One day. Shikamaru pointed at a boy next to him. He was rather large and had thick, long, light brown hair. "This is Choji. You will see him alot today considering we are best friends." Choji was eating a packet of crisp. "Hi!" He said smiling. Sakura looked away, disgusted. He should learn to at least _swallow_ before speaking.

The bell rang. "Well let's go." She followed Shikamaru who had her time-table in his hands.

"History with Asuma first. Same as me." Shikamaru sighed in relief. "Actually it seems all your classes are with me." He exclaimed rather happily. _Amazing..._

Choji stood next to Shikamaru. His gaze confused. "Is your hair really pink?"

Glaring she nodded. "Yes. It's natural." She added noticing he was about to ask another question. He smiled at her and began walking, Shikamaru following. She walked a couple steps behind them. Her thoughts on Gaara. Yesterday she had found him in his room, putting a syringe in his arm. There was no questions. She knew now- he was taking drugs. She couldn't deny it any longer, the signs were all there. Sickly pale skin, dark circles under his eyes. His late night excursions. It all made sense. Sasori also was taking drugs. Maybe not as much as Gaara. Still, he was an alcoholic. He was always drinking. He would drink to his death one day. Not that she cared. She didn't care for any of them. Not anymore. Not after being ignored by the two.

_I don't care if they died..._

_**Are you sure?**_

_Of course..._

_**Liar!**_

She was sure. It wasn't like they cared for her. No-one did. She was a freak.

**All the chances that have passed me by**

**Would it matter if I gave it one more try?**

**Sasuke **took out his onigiri. Since it was lunch he was outside on the fields. Naruto was sitting beside him eating his ramen. It was quiet outside, away from all the commotion inside the dining halls. It was something he relished- the calmness. Looking at Naruto his eyes widened slightly. He was being strangely silent and his back was turned towards him.

"Naruto..." He broke the silence. Still the blonde didn't turn around. Sighing Sasuke put down his onigiri and stood up. He walked around Naruto to face him. He stiffened at the sight before him. There were tears streaming down Naruto's face. He put a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him.

"Hey! " He exclaimed, he had no idea what to do. "Naruto. What happened." His blonde friend didn't reply. Sasuke felt some concern, Naruto was strong, it would take alot to make him cry. Something bad must have happened.

"Naruto. What. Happened?" He said forcefully. Naruto gasped, a chocked sob coming out.

"Sasuke- I-I- Iruka..." Naruto pulled out of his grasp and stood up. Sasuke quickly straightened himself. He raised his eye-brow. Had something happened to Iruka?

"What about Iruka?" He questioned.

Naruto wiped his face free of tears. He looked Sasuke in the eyes.

"He can't look after me anymore. The council decided. I won't be allowed to stay with him any longer." Sasuke didn't know what to say. He was shocked. Naruto had no-where to go. He didn't even know his deceased parents name. Where would they send him?

"Why..." He whispered.

"I don't know..." Naruto put his face in his hands. "I don't know!"

"But what about you?" Sasuke knew how much Iruka means to Naruto. He was like a protector to him. "Where will you go?"

"Wherever they send me I guess..." He shrugged. "Maybe an orphanage?"

Glancing at Naruto's slumped shoulders, Sasuke knew he had to do something to help. It wasn't fair that Naruto had to go through all this. But since when was life ever fair? Look at his messed life. Fate was cruel. Sasuke glared at the floor. It wasn't as if he cared for Naruto but after everything he did for him he had to repay him.

"Naruto, get an apartment. I'll pay the rent."

"No Sas-" He walked away from him. After everything Naruto had done for him, he owed Naruto this. In fact he might even move in with Naruto. It's not like anyone will notice anyway.

Maybe life would be better without having to life with Itachi. He hated his life. Hated everything. Why couldn't he just die? It's not like he'll be missed.

**Would it matter at all?**

**He** stared at the files in his hands. Everything was going as he planned. The children were growing up in hate. Just the way he wanted them to. He stared at the picture of the stotic Sasuke Uchiha.

Yes, soon he would have power. Soon he would have his revenge.

**Thanks to Yamora Love n Friendship and xXxHeadphonezOnxXx for your reviews :)**

**Ja ne!**


	14. AN Sorry

**Sorry for not updating in a long time. It's been a year since I updated, but I'm planning to start writing this story again. I had an extremely busy year and forgot to update this story! I have written out some chapter though and will be posting them quickly. Hopefully the readers from before will read again hehe ^.^**


End file.
